Song Of The Century
by coolberrymilk
Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 1 : Meet**

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Cukup untuk hari ini naru, kurasa kau butuh istirahat untuk konser besok" ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa studio. Sebut saja dia adalah Hatake Kakashi manager dari tokoh utama kita Namikaze Naruto.

"Ha-i Kakashi-nii" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang tegah diduduki oleh Kakashi. Kakashi telah dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri karena selama ini Ialah yang telah dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk menjaga Naru, karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Inggris mengurusi perusahaan besar nanjaya bernama Namiuzu Corp. Lalu sementara itu kakak kandung Naru, Namikaze Kyuubi sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Iwa.

Sebelum itu kita perkenalkan terlebih dahulu tokoh utama dalam cerita ini ialah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan pengusaha sukses bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina serta adik kandung dari Namikaze Kyuubi ini mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya itu menurun dari sang ibu, Naruto mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang halus warisan dari sang ayah tercinta dan wajah yang imut, bibir kecil juga tipis berwarna peach. Dia juga mempunyai senyum yang sangat menawan, siapa saja pasti akan kagum jika melihat ia tersenyum. Oh jangan lupa ia mempunyai piercing dihidung sebelah kanan, telinga sebelah kiri atas dan lidah. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa ia sangat menyukai piercing.

**Naruto`s Pov**

'Haaaaaa lelah rasanya setelah berlatih untuk konser besok' ucap Naru dalam hati.

Kini aku berjalan menuju kamar apartementku dengan menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Karena jika semua orang tau siapa aku sebenarnya bisa-bisa aku tak akan merasakan nikmatnya hidup. Apa? Apakah aku terlihat berlebihan? Ya memang itu kenyataan kok, karena para fansku itu sangat ya ehem bisa dibilang sangat hiperaktif dan bisa saja mereka memangsaku.

Karena aku terlalu asik menatap lantai bangunan apartement saat menuju kamar apartementku aku tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

**Normal`s Pov**

'Braaaaaak' bunyi sesuatu yang saling bertabrakan.

Yak mari kita lihat pemandangan dihadapan kita ada dua orang yang saling terjatuh.

"Awwww bokongku ishhhh kauuuu…" ucap Naruto pada seseorang yang seenaknya menabrak dirinya hingga kacamata yang dipakainya terlepas dari hidungnya dan tidak sengaja menampakkan kedua mata Naruto yang berwarna biru sapphire itu.

"Cantik…..eh" bisik pria yang menabrak Naru tadi tetapi Naru tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang si pria misterius bertopi yang seenaknya menabrak dirinya dan mengakibatkan bokong seksi Naru harus berciuman dengan lantai.

Oh well pria ini mengenakkan topi dan kacamata hitam juga.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Tanya Naru sambil berusaha bangkit dan mebersihkan celananya dari debu lantai.

"Do…..be….." ucap si pria.

"Hey kau siapa yang kau panggil dobe itu teme?hah?" ucap Naru tak mau kalah dengan si pria itu.

"Kau dobe, seenaknya menabrak orang." Jawab si pria itu kembali.

"Huh seenaknya saja kau teme menyalahkan orang! Seharusnya kau yang melihat jalan dengan benar." Ucap Naru sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda dia sedang kesal.

Tetapi dia tidak sadar bahwa hal itu semakin menbuat dirinya terlihat imut dimata si sang pria ini.

"Hn" ucap si pria lalu pergi meninggalkan Naru yang sedang kesal.

**Naruto`s Pov**

"Awwww bokongku ishhhh kauuuu…" ucapku pada seseorang yang seenaknya menabrak diriku hingga kacamata yang kupakai terlepas dari hidungku.

Kemudian aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit dan mebersihkan celanaku dari debu lantai.

"Do…..be….." ucapnya.

"Hey kau siapa yang kau panggil dobe itu teme?hah?" ucapku tak mau kalah dengan si pria itu.

"Kau dobe, seenaknya menabrak orang." Jawab si pria itu kembali.

"Huh seenaknya saja kau teme menyalahkan orang! Seharusnya kau yang melihat jalan dengan benar." Ucapku kesal.

"Hn" ucap si pria lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang kesal tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf karena telah menabrakku.

"Dasar teme jelek." umpatku kesal kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar apartementku.

**Normal`s Pov**

"Hn menarik." ucap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lobi apartement sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Perlu diketahui bahwa pria yang mengenakkan topi dan kacamata hitam itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang vokalis dari band yang sedang naik daun bernama akatsuki.

Sasuke anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan tak kalah dari ketampanan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi. Rahang yang tegas, mata onyx berwarna hitam kelam, kemudian berambut raven berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

Err koreksi yang terakhir, mungkin itu trend dari Sasuke. Tak heran ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, karena semua uchiha memiliki itu semua. Seperti sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Dan yah uchiha selalu mempunyai pesona tersendiri.

**Sasuke`s Pov**

"Awwww bokongku ishhhh kauuuu…" ucap seseorang yang menabrakku

Hingga kacamata yang dipakainya terlepas dari hidungnya dan tidak sengaja menampakkan kedua mata Naruto yang berwarna biru sapphire itu.

'Cih siapa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku? Ah ini semua gara-gara Baka Aniki yang menyuruhku keluar jam segini. Sial." Batinku.

"Cantik…..eh" bisikku tak sengaja tetapi sepertinya ia tak mendengar suaraku dengan jelas.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Tanyanya kembali sambil berusaha bangkit dan membersihkan celananya dari debu lantai.

"Do…..be….." ucapku.

"Hey kau siapa yang kau panggil dobe itu teme?hah?" ucapnya tak mau kalah denganku.

Ah aku sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini ada orang seenaknya memanggilku teme, tetapi sebagai Uchiha yang mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya aku hanya bertingkah datar seperti biasa.

"Kau dobe, seenaknya menabrak orang." Jawabku kembali.

"Huh seenaknya saja kau teme menyalahkan orang! Seharusnya kau yang melihat jalan dengan benar." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda dia sedang kesal.

Tetapi dia tidak sadar bahwa hal itu semakin menbuat dirinya terlihat imut dimataku.

'Imut sekali anak ini, ingin rasanya aku memakannya' batinku

"Hn" ucapku kemudian meninggalkannya.

Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu lobi apartementku.

"Hn menarik." Ucapku yang baru saja keluar dari lobi apartement sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

**Suatu pertemuan yang sangat singkat, akankah mereka bertemu kembali? tanpa diduga benang merah terjalin dipertemuan yang singkat itu.**

.

.

.

TBC

Review? Thank you^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 2 : Stage**

_Sebelumnya…._

"_Do…..be….." ucap si pria._

"_Hey kau siapa yang kau panggil dobe itu teme?hah?" ucap Naru tak mau kalah dengan si pria itu._

"_Kau dobe, seenaknya menabrak orang." Jawab si pria itu kembali._

"_Huh seenaknya saja kau teme menyalahkan orang! Seharusnya kau yang melihat jalan dengan benar." Ucap Naru sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda dia sedang kesal._

_Tetapi dia tidak sadar bahwa hal itu semakin menbuat dirinya terlihat imut dimata si sang pria ini._

"_Hn" ucap si pria lalu pergi meninggalkan Naru yang sedang kesal_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

**Normal`s Pov**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan keluar dari lobi apartementnya. Dia terlihat sedang menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat tipis bahkan saking tipisnya authorpun tak bisa melihat senyumnya .*plak*

Seperti yang diceritakan bahwa pemuda misterius tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia mencegat taksi yang lewat dihadapannya, lalu setelah mendapatkan taksinya ia segera masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

"Distrik konoha 4d." ucap Sasuke kepada supir taksi tersebut.

Kemudian sang supirpun memacu taksinya ke alamat yang Sasuke sebut tadi, tidak lama untuk sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Karena tempat tersebut hanya berjarak 3 blok dari apartement yang Sasuke tempati. Ya tetapi kalau menuju kesana menggunakan jalan kaki sih ya lumayan. Kemudian Sasuke keluar dari taksinya setelah membayar argonya.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke pun memasuki rumah yang terlihat sederhana dari luar, but who knowskan bagaimana suasana didalam rumah tersebut.

'Crieeeeeeet' bunyi pintu rumah tersebut dibuka oleh Sasuke.

Sebenarnya rumah ini adalah studio tersembunyi yang selalu digunakan oleh grup band Akatsuki, yang beranggotakan pria-pria tampan tetapi minim ekspresi *digantung* xD mungkin bisa dibilang mereka cool. Uchiha Sasuke sebagai lead guitar sekaligus vokalis, Hyuuga Neji sebagai drummer , dan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai bassist juga baking vokal.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga my lovely otouto. Kami sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Ucap Uchiha Itachi yang sedang duduk bersama dua orang pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn apa maumu baka aniki?" jawab Sasuke to the point.

Well Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang manager dari grup band yang sedang naik daun itu. Tak disangka seorang Itachi yang merupakan salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan besar ternama ter…. Terserah… *digantung* xD ehem lupakan yang tadi. Dia merupakan salah satu calon pewaris Uchiha Corp. Oh ayolah tak ada satupun orang yang tidak tahu tentang Uchiha Corporation. Dan mengapa dia malah menjadi manager band adiknya? Karena alasan Itachi bahwa dia butuh penyegaran sebelum dia menjadi direktur perusahaan nanti, alasan yang tidak masuk akal huh? Padahal sih alasannya sebenarnya karena ingin menjaga otouto tersayangnya itu tapi tidak dia katakan secara gamblang karena adiknya pasti akan mengamuk kalau mengetahui hal tersebut, huh dasar brother complex. *digigit Itachi*:3

"Kau selalu saja to the point Sasu-chan." Ucap Itachi sambil menggoda Sasuke dengan panggilan chan-nya itu.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah dan duduk disamping pemuda berambut panjang coklat dengan mata seperti tidak mempunyai pupil tersebut.

"Jadi….. aku memanggil kalian bertiga kemari untuk memberitahu bahwa kalian akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara dalam konser tunggal Naru-chan besok." tutur Itachi karena merasa bahwa dia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke barusan.

"Naru-chan?Penyanyi pirang itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada semua orang orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya sih kepada tiga pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Penyanyi manis yang sedang naik daun itu." ucap Neji.

"Pirang, manis, kuning, piercing, lincah." tambah Gaara.

"Kau mengenalnya Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Yeah sobatku sejak kecil dan mantan kekasihku tepatnya." balas Gaara.

"Terserah kalian. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan pulang sekarang ke apartement dan Neji antarkan aku keapartement karena aku tak bawa mobil." Ucap Sasuke kemudian seenak udelnya langsung ngeloyor keluar menuju pintu disusul dengan Gaara dan Neji meninggalkan Itachi yang melongo karena anak buahnya meninggalkannya. Ah poor Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terlihat gadis cantik tengah berada dibelakang stage panggung sedang duduk santai diatas sofa mewah berwarna merah. Gadis tersebut memakai tanktop putih yang agak sedikit kebesaran khas tumblr bertuliskan '_Girl don't like boy. Girl like car and money.' _Kemudiania juga memakai mini skirt diatas lutut berwarna orange,sehingga paha mulusnya pun terlihat menggiurkan. *Dijambak kyuubi*

Oh well itu Naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan diri sebelum konser tunggalnya dimulai.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah, ia juga memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam selutut. Jangan lupa selain piercing addict, Naru juga seorang boots addict. Ia lebih memilih membeli boots daripada membeli kalung berlian. Disebelahnya juga ada sebuah gitar berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwarna orange dipanggirnya. Dan uhm dia terlihat seperti queen of punk Avril Lavigne, ya dandanan Naru memang hampir mirip dengannya. Dengan eyeliner hitam disetiap kelopak matanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan piercing yang ada dihidungnya. Great.

"Hey kau siap kid?" ucap Kakashi sambil seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Naru.

"Tentu ttebayooo lagipula inikan bukan konser tunggal pertamaku Nii-san jadinya aku tak perlu takut." Jawab Naru sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Kemudian pada saat Kakashi dan Naru sedang berchit-chat ria, datanglah rombongan pria tampan nan ganteng itu. *author ngeces* *ditabok* xD

'Manis…..piercing' batin Sasuke ketika melihat seorang gadis dihadapannya ini. 'uh apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Sasuke lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah Gaara! Hey." Pekik Naruto senang karena melihat kedatangan Gaara diacara konsernya ini. Kemudian Naru langsung memeluk Gaara dihadapan Itachi, Kakashi, Neji, dan Sasuke.

"Hey Naru." balas Gaara sambil memeluk Naru balik.

'Dasar anak ini' batin Kakashi melihat tingkah Naru. "Naru." ucap Kakashi kepada Naru, walaupun Kakashi bukan kakak kandung Naru tetapi Kakashi tidak suka jika melihat adik kesayangannya itu asal memeluk pemuda sembarang.

"Ehehehehe maaf Nii-san." ucap Naru sambil cengengesan. Lalu ia pun melepas pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Dobe." ucap Sasuke kepada Naru karena tidak senang melihat Gaara dipeluk oleh Naru, alah bilang saja kau iri Sas. *author dibakar* xD

"Apa? Ish kau dasar….." balas Naru, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian semalam. *inget dichapter satu ya readersku tercinta* ;3 "Teme!" ucap Naru.

"Oh jadi kau orang yang semalam menabrakku huh dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau yang menabrakku dasar teme tak tahu diri." Balas Naru sengit.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Kuning"

"Hitam"

"Berisik"

"Mayat hidup"

"Oi sudah kalian berduaaaaaaa!" teriak Kakashi melerai. 'Hm sepertinya baka otoutoku tertarik dengan Naru.' batin Itachi melihat pertengkaran SasuNaru dihadapannya. 'Sepertinya otak Sasuke tidak beres, tumben dia mau meladeni wanita adu mulut.' batin Gaara dan Neji.

Setelah melihat suasana kembali kondusif mereka pun duduk bersama disofa yang ada sambil berbincang.

"Oi Kakashi sudah lama tidak bertemu." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. 'Uh itu sangat tidak berperikeuchiha-an dasar baka aniki.' batin Sasuke melihat kakaknya tersenyum. Well mungkin Itachi satu-satunya laki-laki keturunan Uchiha yang selalu tersenyum.

"Baru kemarin kita bertemu Chi." Jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa.

"Hey Gaara apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau merindukan ku mantan kekasihmu ini? Atau mau mengajakku balikan Gaa-chan?" ucap Naru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Well perlu diketahui bahwa Naru dan Gaara adalah sepasang sahabat, mereka bersahabat dari kecil sampai sekarang. Ya walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena disibukan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan mereka juga pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Mereka merajut kasih ketika mereka masih mahasiswa tetapi hubungan mereka kandas karena mereka merasa bersabat itu lebih baik.

"Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naru sinis. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini sedang cemburu guys. xD

"Huh teme." balas Naru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe…." Itachi tertawa garing. "Oh iya Naru, aku hampir lupa. Kalau begitu perkenalkan ini anak buahku Akatsuki. Band yang akan menjadi pembuka konsermu hari ini." cerocos Itachi.

"Oh begitu, oh iya perkenalkan juga aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naru, aku mohon bantuan kalian ya hehe." ucap Naru sambil membungkukan badan seraya memperkenalkan diri. Padahal mereka semua sudah tau siapa Naru karena setiap hari pasti wajah manis Naru selalu terpampang ditelevisi maupun majalah yang ada di konoha.

"Hyuuga Neji." ucap Neji lembut.

"Perlukah aku memperkenalkan diriku Naru?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian merasa diacuhkan oleh Sasuke yang sedang asik berchatting ria dengan para gadisnya dismartphone miliknya. What para gadis? Huahahahaha jangan salah bung si Uchiha bungsu ini adalah seorang playboy cap kaki gajah *eh* xD entah sudah berapa belas orang gadis yang sudah Sasuke pacari termasuk kalangan artis. Walaupun sifatnya yang dingin dan kadang datar, tetapi banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Para gadislah yang justru menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah minggu ini Sasuke berpacaran dengan aktris film bernama Haruno Sakura,tetapi Sasuke hanya menganggap para gadis tersebut sebagai mainannya saja. Dasar pantat ayam…..

"Teme kau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Naru.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu Naru hanya menghela nafas sabar supaya konsernya ini tidak berantakan, karena ia takut moodnya akan mempengaruhi konsernya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sepertinya tim kordinator konser menghampiri Kakashi dan berbisik pada Kakashi lalu meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Well sudah saatnya Akatsuki naik panggung membuka konser." Ucap Kakashi sambil berdiri dari duduknya disusul oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Jangan merusak konserku teme! Awas kau!." ancam Naru sambil menunjuk Sasuke tidak sopan.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu berjalan menuju panggung. Itachi pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji sampai dipanggung. Lampu didalam ruangan konser mati dan kemudian membuat para penonton yang jumlahnya ribuan itu hening seketika. Mereka semua adalah fans fanatic Naru. Kemudian lampu menyala dan langsung terdengar suara gebukkan drum dari Neji. Para penonton yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut dan berteriak karena tidak menyangka bahwa band sekeren Akatsuki mejadi pembuka konser Naru.

**Long ago,  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again,  
We are,  
So far from you.**

Sasuke mulai menyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya, ia terlihat tampan. Sungguh. Dan terlihat Gaara maupun Neji pun sedang asik memainkan alat musiknya masing-masing. 

**Burnin'n on,  
Just like a match you strike to incinerate,  
The lives,  
Of everyone you know.**

And what the worst you take? (worst you take?),  
From every heart you break? (heart you break?),  
And like a blade you sting (blade you sting),  
Well I'll be holding on tonight.

'Ugh…. Teme kenapa tampan sekali…' batin Naru. 'Apa-Apaan kau Naru'batinnya lagi. Kemudian Naru merasakan pipinya memanas, ia piker ia kebanyakan makan ramen hari ini makanya pikiran kacau.

**What the worst thing I could say,  
Things are better if i stay,  
So long,and goodnight,  
So long,and goodnight.**

Came a time,  
When every star fall brought you to tears again,  
We are,  
The very hurt you sold,

And what the worst to take? (worst you take?),  
From every heart you break? (heart you break?),  
And like a blade you sting (blade you sting),  
Well, I'll be holding on tonight,

What the worst thing i could say,  
Things are better if i stay,  
So long, and goodnight,  
So long, and goodnight,  
Well, if you carry on this way,  
Things are better if i stay,  
So long, and goodnight,  
So long, and goodnight.

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend  
To live again,  
We'll meet again,  
When both our cars collide.

What the worst thing i could say,  
Things are better if i stay,  
So long, and goodnight,  
So long, and goodnight,  
Well, if you carry on this way,  
Things are better if i stay,

**So long, and goodnight,  
So long, and goodnight.**

'Ngiiiiiiiiiiik' terdengar suara gitar yang dimainkan Sasuke dan itu tanda bahwa lagu sudah selesai. Kemudian tepuk tangan dan riuh penonton pun terdengar. Lalu lampu pun mati kembali, ketika lampu tersebut dimatikan Sasuke cs segera meninggalkan stage karena setelah mereka tampil ialah saatnya giliran si Queen of punk yang akan memanjakan para fansnya. Kemudian lampu menyala menampakan sosok Naru ditengah panggung sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya dipunggungnya.

"Hey rookie! Kau siapa dengan pertunjukanya?" teriak Naru pada para fansnya. Fyi fans dari Naruto itu terkenal dengan sebutan rookie. Dan authorpun tak tahu mengapa diberi nama rookie. *digampar*

****"Yeahhhhhhh!" teriak para penonton tak kalah berisik dengan suara Naru.

"Here we go rookie!" teriak Naru kemudian langsung memainkan gitar kesayangannya tersebut. Sasuke cs yang melihat aksi Naru dipanggung pun terpesona, ya walaupun mereka tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut karena ekspresi muka mereka datar xD

**You say that I'm messin' with your head**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

Suara merdu Naru pun terdengar dan memanjakan para penonton yang sekarang sedang berteriak histeris melihat sang idolanya tengah ditengah panggung sambil bernyanyi dan berjingkrak-jingkrakan dengan gitarnya.

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend **

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong **

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun **

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

"Shit! Dia tetap hiperaktif seperti biasa." ucap Gaara dibelakang panggung yang sedang duduk disofa bersama Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi dan Itachi. Mereka bersama-sama melihat konser Naru dari televise kecil yang tersambung pada kamera distage.

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" **

**All I want is to mess around**

**and I don't really care about If you love me,**

**if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby **

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" **

**What, What, What, What the hell? So what if I go out on a million dates? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

Lagu ini adalah lagu ciptaan Naru, lagu ini terinspirasi dari kehudipan percintaannya yang berwarna-warni. Sampai saat inipun dia belum menemukan pria yang cocok untuknya.

Dan perlu kalian tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang playgirl, jangan heran jika setiap minggu pasti ada saja berita tentangnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah putus dengan si a atau dia berpacaran dengan si b dan banyak lagi. Orang tuanya tidak melarang Naru untuk berpacaran, malahan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina pun berkata 'Cari saja pacar yang banyak, supaya kau tahu mana yang cocok dan bisa menjagamu saat kaasan dan tousan tidak bisa menjagamu lagi.' Ah kushina…..

**You never call or listen to me anyway (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (Yeah) **

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!) **

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!) **

**All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" **

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me,**

**if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby **

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa **

**(La la la la la la la la) **

**You say that I'm messing with your head Boy**

**I like messing in your bed (La la la la la la la la) **

**Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed All my life I've been good **

**but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" **

**All I want is to mess around**

**and I don't really care about All my life I've been good**

**but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me**

**if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby **

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" **

**La, la, La la la la la, La, La la la la la, la**

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Naru diakhir performnya kemudian melempar gitarnya keudara dan menangkapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hai Minna-san kenalkan saya adalah author baru difandom ini ehehehe karena biasanya saya hanya membaca fanfict saja dan baru sekarang juga saya punya niatan untuk membuat fanfict. Semoga kalian suka dengan karyaku ini hehe. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca. Saya butuh review dan saran dari kalian karena review dan saran membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis cerita sankyu^^**

**Dan saya sangat berterimakasih kepada yang sudah memfavorite dan memfollow cerita ini, dan terimakasih untuk Chinatsu Ichihara karena sudah mereview cerita nana bal ini hehe saya terharu ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca cerita ini;')**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *nundukin badan***


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 3 : Beach**

_Sebelumnya….._

_Suara merdu Naru pun terdengar dan memanjakan para penonton yang sekarang sedang berteriak histeris melihat sang idolanya tengah ditengah panggung sambil bernyanyi dan berjingkrak-jingkrakan dengan gitarnya._

"_Shit! Dia tetap hiperaktif seperti biasa." ucap Gaara dibelakang panggung yang sedang duduk disofa bersama Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi dan Itachi. Mereka bersama-sama melihat konser Naru dari televise kecil yang tersambung pada kamera distage._

"_Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Naru diakhir performnya kemudian melempar gitarnya keudara dan menangkapnya lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal`s Pov**

Konser tunggal yang Naru adakan kali ini adalah konser tunggalnya yang ke-15 karena memang Naru adalah penyanyi muda yang sangat berbakat dan banyak sekali permintaan dari para penggemarnya untuk membuat konser tunggal, jadinya mau tidak mau Naru pun membuat konser tunggalnya yang selalu diadakan setiap tiga buka sekali. Dan harga tiket yang dijual pun tidaklah murah jika ingin melihat Naru secara live, karena itu Naru dinobatkan sebagai penyanyi muda terkaya yang sejajar dengan bandnya Sasuke.

_Sementara itu di Iwa_

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan, berkulit putih dan berambut orange kemerahan terlihat sedang duduk bersantai diatas sofanya sambil sesekali meneguk vodka ditangannya. Dia sedang melihat berita tentang si Namikaze Naruto yang sedang mengadakan konser. Ya berita mengenai konser Naru tersebar ke seluruh pelosok Jepang. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat urakan, lihat saja rambut jabrik yang berantakan. *digantung*xD dan jika dilihat dengan seksama pemuda ini terlihat mirip dengan Naru tetapi wajahnya sedikit terlihat lebih garang. Well ia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, ia merupakan sang Namikaze sulung.

"Baka imouto….." ucapnya ketika melihat wajah Naru dilayar kaca tersebut. Bisa dilihat pemirsa bahwa sang Namikaze sulung ini sedang merindukan sang adik kesayangannya itu. "My little kitsune…." lanjut Kyuubi sambil melihat kearah bingkai foto yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disebelahnya. Di bingkai foto tersebut terlihat foto seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange kemerahan sedang memeluk mesra dari belakang seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki piercing dihidung errrr posisi mereka sedikit errrr 'terlalu dekat' untuk sepasang kakak beradik. Itu adalah foto Kyuubi yang sedang memeluk Naru mesra uhmm….. seolah tak ada yang boleh mendekati Naru. Dasar sister complex kau….. *dibakar* xD di foto tersebut mereka berpose sambil mejulurkan lidah mereka ke kamera dan terlihatlah piercing di masing-masing lidah Namikaze bersaudara ini.

Dan bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuubi lah yang menularkan hobi berpiercingnya kepada sang adik. Jika rambut Kyuubi tidak menutupi telinganya pasti akan terlihat banyak sekali piercing disekitar telinga kanan dan kiri Kyuubi. Well like brother like sister.

"Tunggu nii-san pulang…" ucap Kyuubi pelan kemudian meneguk vodkanya.

_Kembali ke Konoha_

Keesokan harinya setelah konser Naru banyak sekali berita ditelevisi maupun majalah dan Koran yang memberitakan mengenai konser tersebut, terlebih lagi mengenai berita band Akatsuki yang menjadi pembuka konser Naru.

**Naruto`s Apartement**

'Perfect as always hehe…..' batin Naru ketika sedang menonton tv menikmati hari liburnya karena Kakashi memberikan waktu libur untuknya karena baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya.

Tiba-tiba ketika sedang menonton berita tentang dirinya sendiri…. Dasar kepedean *dihajar Naru* xD muncul berita mengenai putusnya hubungan sang pentolan band Akatsuki dengan Sakura Haruno seorang aktris cantik. Naru yang melihat berita tersebut pun kaget bahwa ternyata orang yang selalu mengatainya dobe itu masuk headline news diberita gossip.

"Wooow pasti mata si Haruno itu kemasukan debu saat berpacaran dengan si Teme, mau-maunya dia berpacaran dengan seorang Teme." ucap Naru.

Kemudian ketika Naru sedang berceloteh ria, muncul berita mengenai gossip sebab putusnya Sasuke dengan Sakura karena orang ketiga. Dan muncul foto yang berisikan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya bersama dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Dan hey sejak kapan aku… ah sialan paparazzi semalam!" umpat Naru kesal sambil membanting remote tv. Ah poor remote tv…

_**Flashback **_

Setelah konser selesai Naru, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji dan Itachi berkumpul dibackstage.

"Konser yang menarik Naru-chan." ucap Itachi memuji Naru.

"Arigatou Tachi-nii hehe….." tutur Naru.

Sekarang Naru sudah berganti baju dan sudah membersihkan make upnya, jujur Naru tidak begitu menyukai make up. Ia mengenakan jeans hitam panjang yang agak belel (author juga gak tau belel itu apa tapi kakak author suka bilang begitu soalnya dia pake jeans yang sudah belel) yang robek-robek dilututnya, kaos putih panjang polos, sneakers warna orange dan beanie abu-abu bertuliskan _'Bad Hair_ _Day'_ dikepalanya. Itu menjadikan Naru terlihat sangat manis, ya walaupun piercingnya setia bertengger di hidungnya.

"Nar nanti kamu pulang sendiri ya, nii-san ada keperluan dengan Itaci jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu ke apartement. Tak apakan?" tanya Kakashi pada Naru.

Sebelum Naru mejawab Itachi terlebih dulu berbicara. "Kau pulang keapartment bersama Sasuke saja Naru-chan. Kaliankan satu apartement, lagian sudah malam tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri. Lagipula kau tidak keberatankan otouto? "tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Kemudian Neji dan Gaara pamit pulang kepada Naru dan yang lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo dobe kau mau pulang tidak?" ajak Sasuke pada Naru. "Huh iya teme." jawab Naru

Setelah pamit kepada Itachi dan Kakashi merekan pun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil tetapi tiba-tiba ada suara kamera yang sedang memotret mereka berdua.

'Clikk…'

"Teme kau mendengar suara itu tidak? Sepertinya ada paparazzi, bagaimana ini?" tanya Naru berbisik.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat itu Naru pun hanya mengerutkan dahi dan terciptalah pertigaan didahinya.

_**End of flashback**_

Sepertinya Naru tidak tahu bahwa nanti dia akan segera berpacaran dengan orang yang ia juluki teme tadi…. Khukhukhu *author senyum licik* xD

**Distrik Konoha 4d**

Terlihat tiga pemuda tampan sedang duduk-duduk ria sambil menonton tv, sebenarnya sih hanya satu orang yang menenonton tv yaitu Neji sedangkan Gaara sedang asik dengan bukunya, lalu Sasuke sedang asik dengan gitar ditangannya. Dan tidak sengaja juga tersiarlah kabar yang memberitakan bahwa Sasuke telah putus dengan Sakura. Dan gossip tentang dirinya dan sang Queen of punk itu.

"Wow kau putus Sas? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Naru?" tanya Neji kepada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Hn"

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Naru, Sas." ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Hati-hati sahabatku yang satu itu playgirl loh Sas." lanjut Gaara.

"Wow sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, Naru-chan dan Sasuke…. Playgirl and playboy huh?" ucap Neji.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara gitar yang dimainkan Sasuke.

**We're living in repetition**

**Content in the same old shtick again**

**Now the routine's turning to contention**

**Like a production line going over and over and over, roller coaster**

**Now I cannot speak**

**I've lost my voice**

**I'm speechless and redundant**

**Cause I love you's not enough**

**I'm lost for words**

Suara merdu Sasuke terdengar mengalun dengan indah seraya mengucapkan lirik-lirik lagu tersebut. Dan ketika Sasuke bernyanyi, dia membayangkan memori-memori pertemuannya dengan Naru. Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya berbeda, dia merasa bahwa sosok Naru itu membawa kehangatan kepada dirinya. Sosok pirang itu seperti mengisi kekosongan dihati Sasu, padahal banyak wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih pemuda Uchiha ini tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sama sekali dihatinya saat bersama para wanita-wanitanya. Tetapi beda dengan Naru, walaupun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu langsung. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika menatap mata sapphire itu.

**Choreographed and lack of passion**

**Prototypes of what we were**

**Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous**

**Taken for granted now**

**Now I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it**

**cause I cannot speak**

**I've lost my voice**

**I'm speechless and redundant**

**Cause I love you's not enough**

**I'm lost for words**

**Now I cannot speak**

**I've lost my voice**

**I'm speechless and redundant**

**Cause I love you's not enough**

**I'm lost for words**

**Now I cannot speak**

**I've lost my voice**

**I'm speechless and redundant**

**Cause I love you's not enough**

**I'm lost for words**

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari bersinar begitu terang diluar sana, suasana apartement Naru sangat damai sampai ketika…

"NARUTOOOOO BANGUUUUUN KAU PEMALAS!" teriak Kakashi membangunkan Naru yang masih asyik bergulung didalam selimut.

"Hm…. Iya bawel kau Kaka-nii" ucap Naru tak rela jika tidurnya diganggu oleh Kakashi.

"CEPAT BANGUN! HARI INI KAU ADA PEMBUATAN VIDEO KLIP! DAN KITA KESIANGAN KAU TAHUUUU" ucap Kakashi yang masih teriak-teriak.

"JUST SHUT YOUR YELL UP NII-SAN AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN PREPARE!" teriak Naru tak mau kalah dari suara Kakashi.

Kemudian setelah Naruto mandi, berdandan dengan make up tipis dan natural. Kakashi dan Naru segera berangkat menuju lokasi shooting video klip. Naru pun heran padahal album barunya masih sebulan lagi akan release tapi mengapa mereka akan shooting video klip.

"Nee nii-san kita mau shooting video klipku yang mana?" tanya Naru heran.

"Bukan video klipmu Naru tetapi video klip Akatsuki dan kau akan menjadi model video klipnya." jawab Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat wajah Naru bingung pun menjelaskan lagi.

"Itachi yang memintamu menjadi modelnya dan kurasa ini akan menguntungkanmu juga Nar." jelas Kakashi. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Naru.

Sampailah mereka disebuah pantai didaerah selatan konoha, kemudian mereka langsung masuk kedalam tenda yang dipakai untuk para crew.

"Hey maaf terlambat, kau tau si pirang ini susah sekali dibangunkan" cerocos Kakashi kepada Akatsuki cs yang sudah menunggu.

Lalu akatsuki cs pun hanya menggelengkan kepala mendegarnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang lalu mengatai Naru dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Kuning"

"Hitam"

"Berisik"

"Mayat hidup"

"Sudah kalian ini kalau bertemu pasti bertengkar." lerai Gaara. Mereka pun berhenti bertengkar karena tak ingin diceramahi oleh pemuda yang mempunyai tato ai didahinya itu.

Setelah berganti kostum untuk pembuatan video klip dan setelah diberi penuturan oleh para crew dan sutradara. Disinilah dimulai pembuatan video klip Akatsuki band.

Untuk adegan akan diperankan oleh Sasuke dan Naru, mereka akan memperankan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dipantai. Walaupun Naru sempat protes sedikit tadi. Sekarang Naru sedang memakai hot pants pendek yang membuat paha mulusnya terekspos dan memakai atasan bikini bra berwarna biru. Tak disangka ternyata Naru mempunyai tato yang berada disekitar pinggang sebelah kanan. Pastinya para crew maupun Sasuke cs menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang si pirang ini….. *diinjek* xD

Sedangkan Sasuke memakai celana pantai berwarna putih dan tidak memakai atasan. Beeuuuh badan berototnya dan perut six packnya pun terlihat dan itu membuat Naru merona ketika melihatnya. Walaupun para mantan kekasihnya memiliki tekstur badan yang tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke entah kenapa Naru merasa bahwa Sasuke itu berbeda. xD Dada Sasuke yang bertato pun kelihatan, tato yang ada di dada Sasuke itu bertuliskan 'All you need is love' seperti tato kepunyaan Nick Santino, selain didada Sasuke juga mempunyai tato dikesepuluh jarinya serta di kaki sebelah kiri.

Adegan pun dimulai… "Action" teriak sang sutradara.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**hey Hey, hey**

**hey, hey Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey**

Diawal terlihat ada sepasang pemuda pemudi alias Naru dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain air dipinggir pantai, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Rambut sang gadis bergerak tertiup oleh angin pantai dan si pria memakai kacamata hitam, ah sungguh terlihat sangat tampan.

**hey Simmer down, simmer down They say we're too young now to amount to anything else**

**But look around We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now**

**If you don't swim, you'll drown But don't move, honey**

Kemudian mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri dan sang gadis tersenyum manis kepada sang pria, tangan sang pria berada dikedua pinggang sang gadis memeluk sang gadis seakaan dialah pemilik si gadis ini. Dan si gadispun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang pria.

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

Lalu mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain, dengan saling menempelkan kening mereka masing-masing dan saling menyetuhkan hidung mancung mereka.

**Hey, hey! Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Let's get out, let's get out**

**'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down**

**While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking**

**If I showed up with a plane ticket And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it**

**Would you wanna run away too?**

**'Cause all I really want is you**

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada dipinggir pantai sambil bermain istana pasir dan tibatiba sang pria memeluk sang gadis dari belakang lalu mengecup sayang kepala si gadis, seraya menghirup wangi rambut si gadis.

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**I made a mixtape straight out of '94**

**I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

Sang gadis yang terlihat sedang meminum kelapa muda tiba-tiba terkena bola pantai yang dilempar oleh sang pria, lalu sembari kesal sang gadis pun melempar bola tersebut ke sang pria dan mereka bermain bola bersama lalu mereka berdua terjatuh dipasir pantai dengan keadaan sang gadis dibawah dan si pria diatasnya.

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down**

**(hey) Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**(hey, hey) I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

Mereka saling memandang lalu tiba-tiba sang pria mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir sang gadis, sang gadispun menutup matanya perlahan. Sedikit lagi bibir sang pria akan mendarat dibibir sang gadis…..

**(hey, hey) And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)**

**Hey**

"CUUUUUUUT Perfectttt!" teriak sang sutradara pertanda bahwa shooting selesai.

Tetapi kita lihat Sasuke dan Naru masih berada dipantai dan kondisi mereka masih errr…. Bertindihan lalu "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada diatasku Teme? Kau berat tahu!" ucap Naru kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Kemudian Sasuke pun bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan Naru. Sebenarnya Sasuke merona karena malu tetapi harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi makanya ia langsung pergi meninngalkan Naru dan pergi ke tenda crew untuk berganti baju.

"Dasar pantat ayam aneh." ucap Naru kesal tetapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung merona ketika mengingat adegan video klipnya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi yang akhir tadi, membayangkannya membuat Naru tambah merona dan langsung ngibrit ke tendanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hai minna saya balik lagi hehe^^**

**Review? Sankyu^^**

**Balasan review**

**Sasunaru Shipper : Sankyu udah baca storyku hehe iya ini juga sedang dalam proses kok^^**

**Hyull : Terima kasih udah baca cerita abalku hehe ih aku jadi malu hehe aku juga sebenernya agak aneh sama suara gitarnya hehe soalnya aku rada bingung antara ngikkk atau ngekkk atau nginggg suara gitarnya-_-v btw salam kenal juga ya^^**

**Chinatsu Ichihara : Thank you natsu btw keep reading ya hehe^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 4 : Love?huh**

_Sebelumnya…._

"_CUUUUUUUT Perfectttt!" teriak sang sutradara pertanda bahwa shooting selesai._

_Tetapi kita lihat Sasuke dan Naru masih berada dipantai dan kondisi mereka masih errr…. Bertindihan lalu "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada diatasku Teme? Kau berat tahu!" ucap Naru kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Kemudian Sasuke pun bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan Naru. Sebenarnya Sasuke merona karena malu tetapi harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi makanya ia langsung pergi meninngalkan Naru dan pergi ke tenda crew untuk berganti baju._

"_Dasar pantat ayam aneh." ucap Naru kesal tetapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung merona ketika mengingat adegan video klipnya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi yang akhir tadi, membayangkannya membuat Naru tambah merona dan langsung ngibrit ke tendanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Here we go….

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Naru pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai, lumayan untuk melepas penat pikirnya.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak bermain dipantai, mungkin terakhir kali dirinya bermain dipantai pada saat ia berumur enam tahun. Ia berjalan dipantai sambil menikmati semilir angin pantai yang menyapu wajah manisnya.

Kemudian ia melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya, kelihatannya Sasuke sedang menikmati suasana pantai seperti dirinya. Lalu sedikit berinisiatif Naru pun mendatangi Sasuke.

"Hey Teme…." sapa Naru kepada pemuda tampan yang memakai polo t-shirt berwarna putih, celana jeans hitam selutut, sneakers dark blue, memakai beanie hitam berlogo 'Boy london' dikepalanya dan memakai kacamata hitam. Well Sasuke is so….. awwww mungkin jika Naru bukanlah Namikaze Naruto pasti ia akan berteriak-teriak karena melihat penampilan si bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya ini.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke ketika Naru memanggilnya. Seketika terciptalah perempatan didahi Naru karena Sasuke hanya menggumam saat ia memanggilnya.

"Bisa tidaksih kau bicara selain Hn mu itu?" tanya Naru kesal.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Gahhhh kau teme" umpat Naru sambil berdiri disamping Sasuke dan ikut menikmati suasana pantai. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, malah begitu dekat. Suasana pantai, semilir angin, tentram….. tetapi tiba-tiba ketentraman itu pun terganggu oleh serbuan suara kamera yang sedang mengambil foto Naru dan Sasuke.

'Clikk…. Clik… Clikkkkk'

Dan sekelompok wartawan pun datang menghampiri kedua sejoli tersebut serta melontarkan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan.

Seperti….

"Ah kalian berdua sedang kencan ya?"

"Apa benar kalian berpacaran?"

"Apakah Sasuke adalah pacar terakhir anda Naru?"

"Jadi gossip yang kemarin itu benar Sasuke?

"Apakah benar Naru adalah orang ketiga dari kandasnya hubungan anda dengan Haruno, Sas?"

Naru yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun berkedut alisnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal, karena tidak mungkin juga seorang Namikaze Naruto menjadi perusak hubungan orang heloo…

Naru yang kesal dan bingung pun hanya bisa memandang Sasuke seolah mencari pertolongan. Dan terciptalah sebuah ide diotak Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naru dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Si pirang menjadi tambah bingung.

"Ikuti saja permainanku Dobe jika ingin lolos dari wartawan sialan ini" bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai, lalu Naru pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

'Menyelam sambil minum air khukhukhukhu…' batin Sasuke senang. Tenggelam dong ya Sas…. *diameterasu* xD

Tanpa ada aba-aba Sasuke segera lebih mendekatkan dirinya kearah Naru dan ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naru dengan mesra. Hal itu pun mengakibatkan para wartawan yang ada menjadi histeris karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun merangkul maupun memeluk wanita sekalipun itu adalah kekasihnya.

Naru yang baru sadar akan apa yang dibisikan oleh Sasuke tadipun sekarang ikut mengambil andil dalam drama queen mendadaknya itu. Naru pun memeluk balik pinggang Sasuke seraya merapatkan dirinya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Permisi Minna, aku harus pergi. Sasu bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Kurasa aku ingin membeli minum, aku haus sekali." ucap Naru kepada para wartawan dan kemudian menatap Sasuke seolah memberi tanda.

"yes My lord" jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi kenyal Naru dengan sayang seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dan itu membuat para wartawan semakin histeris. Kemudian Naru dan Sasuke pergi menjauhi kerubungan wartawan yang seenak udel mereka datang tiba-tiba.

Well padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa seluruh daerah pantai ini telah disewa oleh pihak Akatsuki band untuk dipakai membuat video klip tetapi mengapa tadi ada para wartawan dan paparazi yang seenaknya datang mengusik kedamaian? Ternyata itu adalah ulah dari….

**Flashback**

Didepan sebuah tenda terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hitam legam panjang sebahu sedang mengamati sepasang pemuda pemudi yang ada dipinggir pantai, terlihat kedua orang tersebut sedang berbicara. Tiba-tiba seringaian pun tercipta dibibir manisnya itu.

'Khukhukhu….. Otouto rupanya kau sudah besar' batin Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian Itachi mengambil telefon genggamnya disaku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hey Kakuzu…" ucap Itachi kepada seseorang diseberang telefon.

/Oh hey Itachi tumben kau menelefon? Ada apa?/ tanya seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Kakuzu, seorang manager dari perusahaan majalah ternama diKonoha.

"Kau ingin agensi majalahmu mendapat keuntungan besar bukan?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeringai.

/Yah itu tentu saja! Ada apa Chi?/ tanya Kakuzu bersemangat jika membicarakan sesuatu yang berbau dengan uang.

"Sekarang juga suruh anak buahmu para wartawan yang berada disekitar pantai selatan Konoha untuk kedaerah pantai karena ada berita yang sangat bagus jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Dan aku minta berita ini akan menjadi headline news di majalahmu dan dicetak menjadi cover! Jika tidak habislah perusahaanmu itu" titah Sang Sulung Uchiha sedikit mengancam err….

/Ok-oke Chi/ jawab Kakuzu sedikit takut, karena Uchiha tidak pernah main-main akan perkataannya.

"Oke bagus, terima kasih" ucap Itachi kemudian menutup sambungan telefonnya dan tak lama pun Ia bisa melihat gerombolan wartawan mendatangi daerah pantai. Uh Itachi kau jahil….

**End of Flashback **

Bisa kalian lihat bukan siapakah dalang dari datangnya para wartawan itu… khekhekhe *senyum iblis*

Dan disinilah Naru dan Sasuke menyelamatkan diri alias melarikan diri dari para wartawan yang gila akan gossip itu. Di dalam mobil mewah Sasuke, ya Sasuke tadi menyeret Naru kearah parkiran mobil karena Sasuke pikir jika mereka berdua pergi kearah tenda pasti disana juga akan ada wartawan lagi.

"Huh Teme tadi itu apa-apaan kau pakai mencium pipiku segala lagi?!" tanya Naru setengah kesal karena tadi Sasuke mencium pipinya dihadapan wartawan.

"Dan jika besok ada gossip tentang kita berpacaran bagaimana? Jika tadi mereka memotret kau sedang menciumku tadi bagaimana Teme? Apa yang akan kita lakukan Teme? Arghhhhh" tanya Naru terus-menerus tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau tenang Dobe? Suaramu berisik" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naru yang terlihat sedikit gusar itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika nanti ada gossip murahan tentangku yang digossipkan berpacaran dengan anak ayam sepertimu Teme?arghhh" tutur Naru sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya perlahan.

'Bletakkkk'

Sasuke yang tak suka jika dipanggil anak ayam itu pun langsung menghadiahkan Naru berupa sentuhan halus alias pukulan dikepala Naru.

"Aww sakit bodoh!" ucap Naru sambil menyalangkan tatapan tak suka kepada Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe siapa yang kau bilang anak ayam hah? Masalah gossip murahan itu sih gampang, kenapa kita tidak berpura-pura pacaran saja? Gampangkan? Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan Dobe sepertimu" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Melihat Sasuke yang berbicara panjang seperti itu membuat Naru kaget dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Wah Teme tak ku sangka kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi" ucap Naru sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. Sasuke yang mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naru pun hanya berdecak kesal. "Wah idemu bagus Teme! Well mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar pura-puraku dan jangan sampai yang lain tahu hal ini, hanya kita berdua yang tahu! Janji?" sambung Naru.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gossip-gossip hubungan Sasuke dan Naru pun terjawab setelah ada berita yang dikeluarkan oleh majalah Kakuzu Magz mengenai kejadian dipantai tempo hari lalu. Kejadian tersebut muncul sebagai headline news pada acara berita ditelevisi maupun majalah yang menayangkan perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Naru. Tak tanggung-tanggung foto Sasuke yang sedang mengecup pipi Naru pun dicetak mejadi cover majalah dan beritanya tersebar keseluruh Jepang.

Mengetahui hal tersebut membuat para fans Sasuke patah hati seketika melihat berita bahwa sang idola telah menjalin kasih dengan Naru yang notabennya adalah penyanyi muda berbakat yang terkenal dengan keplaygirlan-nya dan manis itu, begitupun para fans Naru yang sebagian besar laki-laki. Mereka patah hati karena Naru telah melabuhkan hatinya kepada sang playboy tersebut. Weits tapi bagi mereka, mereka akan melakukan hal apapun demi sang idola agar sang idola merasa senang. Mereka pun tak segan-segan membentuk klub baru yang bernama SasuNaru holic untuk mendukung Sasuke maupun Naru.

**Normal`s Pov**

_Sementara itu dikamar apartement Naru….._

Melihat berita ditelevisi yang menayangkan hubungannya dengan Si Teme Pantat Ayam itu membuatnya kesal, karena jika Si Teme itu tidak menciumnya dipantai semuanya tidak akan begini, tapi mau diapakan lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan buburnya sudah author makan untuk sarapan tadi pagi…..*author dilindes* xD Lagipula ia sudah membuat janji dengan Si Teme mengenai hubungan pura-puranya ini.

Naru merebahkan badannya ke ranjang king bed miliknya. Rasanya ingin memecahkan layar kaca 42`in dihadapannya saat ini. Naru sedang dalam keadaan unmood tingkat akut. Dan kebetulan Ia sedang libur hari ini, Kakashi sedang berbaik hati kepadanya karena memberikan libur untuknya.

Setelah bosan berbaring diranjangnya, Naru pun bangun dan mengambil gitar akustik kesayangannya yang tergeletak disofa orange tak jauh dari ranjangnya dan Ia mulai bernyanyi.

**I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it **

**I don't believe it makes me real **

**I thought it'd be easy **

**but no one believes me **

**I meant all the things I said **

**If you believe it's in my soul **

**I'd say all the words that I know **

**Just to see if it wouldn't show **

**That I'm trying to let you know **

**That I'm better off on my own **

**This place is so empty **

**My thoughts are so tempting **

**I don't know how it got so bad **

**Sometimes it's so crazy **

**But nothing can save me **

**But it's the only thing that I have **

**I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it**

**I don't believe it makes me real**

**I thought it'd be easy**

**but no one believes me**

**I meant all the things I said**

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it wouldn't show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own**

**This place is so empty**

**My thoughts are so tempting**

**I don't know how it got so bad**

**Sometimes it's so crazy**

**But nothing can save me**

**But it's the only thing that I have**

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it wouldn't show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own, on my own**

**I tried to be perfect**

**it just wasn't worth it**

**Nothing could ever be so wrong**

**It's hard to believe me**

**it never gets easy**

**I guess I knew that all along**

**If you believe it's in my soul**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**Just to see if it wouldn't show**

**That I'm trying to let you know**

**That I'm better off on my own****…**

**(Sum 41 – Pieces)**

Selesailah permainan gitar Naru, kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk menyeduh beberapa cup ramen instan karena sepertinya cacing-cacing diperutnya sedang mengadakan demo. Dasar rakus… *diinjek* xD

_Sementara itu dikamar apartement Sasuke….._

Terlihat ada seekor ayam *dicekek* xD ehem…. Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas sofa berwarna hitam dengan gitar ditangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Whuapaaaah? Tersenyum? Seorang Sasuke tersenyum? Ya ia sedang tersenyum tipis, karena mengingat memori kenangan yang tercipta dengan Naru. Ya untung saja dikamarnya saat ini ia sedang sedirian jadinya ia bisa tersenyum, karena merupakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke adalah tersenyum dihadapan orang. Harga diri tinggi bro… *disiram*

Keadaan berbanding terbalik pada Sasuke, disini terlihat Sasuke sangat senang melihat maupun mendengar berita mengenai dirinya dan Naru. Mungkin Ia sedang jatuh cinta…. Ah dasar anak muda… ;3

Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang sedang Ia rasakan saat ini, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Pertemuannya dengan Naru dilobi, menjadi pembuka konser Naru, beradegan video klip bersama Naru sampai berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Queen of Punk tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengambil nafas lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu sambil memainkan gitarnya.

**My eyes are no good blind without her**

**The way she moves I never doubt her**

**When she talks she sometimes creep into my dreams**

**She's a doll, a catch, a winner I'm in love and no beginner**

**Could ever grasp or understand just What she means**

Ketika sedang bernyanyi…..

Muncul ingatan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Naru….

**Baby, baby blue eyes**

**Stay with me by my side Until the morning Through the night**

**Baby, stand here holding my sides**

**Close your baby blue eyes Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool**

**But I'm the only one dancing with you**

Ingatan ketika tidak sengaja menabrak Naru dilobi, ingatan ketika Naru memanggilnya Teme untuk pertama kalinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat warna mata Naru yang begitu cantik

**I drive her home when she can't stand**

**I'd like to think I'm a better man**

**For not letting her do what she's known to do**

Ingatan ketika bandnya Akatsuki menjadi pembuka acara konser Naru dan disitulah ia melihat Naru untuk pertama kalinya tanpa penyamaran topi maupun kacamata…..

Ingatan ketika Ia mengantarkan Naru pulang alias pulang bersama ke apartement…..

**She wears heels and she always falls I let her think she's a know it all**

**But whatever she does wrong seems so right**

**My eyes don't believe her But my heart swears by her**

**Baby, baby blue eyes**

**Stay with me by my side Until the morning Through the night**

**Baby, stand here holding my sides Close your baby blue eyes Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool But I'm the only one dancing with you**

Ingatan ketika dirinya bersama Naru beradegan acting untuk video klipnya…..

Adegan saat Ia memeluk Naru mesra dan mengecup kepala Naru…..

**I can't get you out of my mind**

**I swear I've been there**

**I swear I've done that**

**I'll do whatever it takes Just to see those**

Ingatan ketika Ia dan Naru hampir saja berciuman bibir dipantai tetapi gagal karena sang sutradara mengacaukannya, mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus geli…..

**Baby, baby blue eyes Stay with me by my side Until the morning Through the night**

**Baby, stand here holding my sides Close your baby blue eyes Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool But I'm the only one dancing with those**

Ingatan ketika Ia memeluk dan mengecup pipi kenyal Naru untuk mengelabui wartawan dipantai….

**Baby, baby blue eyes Stay with me by my side Until the morning Through the night**

**Baby, stand here holding my sides Closing your eyes Every moment feels right**

**My eyes are no good blind without her**

**The way she moves I never doubt her**

**When she talks she sometimes creep into my dream**

**( A Rocket To The Moon – Baby Blue Eyes )**

Dan yang terakhir ingatannya yang menawarkan Naru untuk berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya karena untuk menanggapi gossip yang sedang menghinggapi dirinya dan Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kyaaaa maafkan diriku karena jalan cerita tambah ngaco xD**

**Btw terima kasih untuk para readers yang setia membaca cerita buatanku ini, terima kasih banyaaaaaak^^**

**Review? Sankyu^^**

**Balasan review :**

**Kitsune Natsu: kyaaaa terima kasih^^ panggil aja berry atau milky juga boleh kok ehehehehe iya updet kilat gara-gara waktu luangku lagi banyak nih. Nanti akan saya usahakan untuk diperpanjang cerita disetiap chapter hehe**

**Guest: ehehehe iyaaa btw makasih sudah membaca^^**

**Yuichi: okedeh hehe btw terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Chinatsu Ichihara: ehehehehe oke ara-chan^^ ih jadi malu dibilang keren ceritanya iya aku updet kilat gara-gara waktu luangku lagi banyak nih soalnya lagi jadi pengangguran nih *efek nunggu pengumuman hasil un*terimakasih sudah bacaaaaa^^**

**Hikari No OniHime: ih jangan panggil aku senpai solanya aku masih pemula tau-_-v itu udah aku tambahin judul lagu dan penyanyinya kok hehe btw terimaksih sudah membaca ya^^**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: iyaaa gapapa kok terserah mau manggil apa aja asal jangan panggil aku berry-berry itukan penyakit huahahahaha *digorok* xD aku gatau mau sampe berapa chapter hehe liat aja nanti;p btw terimakasih sudah membaca yaaaa Kina^^**

**Hanami N: kyaaaa terimakasih sudah membaca ya^^**

**Hyull: itu saranmu sudah aku pakai hehe tapi aku ubah sedikit;p btw sankyu sudah membaca^^**

**Subaru Abe: kyaaaaaaaaaa thankyou^^ iya ini juga aku lagi dalam proses untuk memperbaiki penulisan dan eyd yang benar hehe terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Bagi jika ada yang menanyakan lagu apa saja yang saya pakai dalam fanfict ini saya akan jelaskan:**

**Chapter 1 : Firework – Katy perry**

**Chapter 2 : WTH – Avril Lavigne, Helena – My Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 3 : Redundant – Green Day, She looks so perfect - 5sos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 5 : We did it baby!**

_Sebelumnya…_

_Keadaan berbanding terbalik pada Sasuke, disini terlihat Sasuke sangat senang melihat maupun mendengar berita mengenai dirinya dan Naru. Mungkin Ia sedang jatuh cinta…. Ah dasar anak muda… ;3_

_Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang sedang Ia rasakan saat ini, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Pertemuannya dengan Naru dilobi, menjadi pembuka konser Naru, beradegan video klip bersama Naru sampai berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Queen of Punk tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelefon…..

Ternyata…. Naru sedang berbincang ria dengan Kyuubi ditelfon, tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang diintrogasi oleh Kyuubi mengenai gossip yang menyatakan bahwa Naru sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan ialah Sasuke merupakan adik dari teman… errr teman special Kyuubi yang sampai sekarang Kyuubi masih memendam perasaan kepadanya. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Ya Uchiha Itachi, pemuda yang telah membuat dirinya belok(?) dan dengan seenak udelnya mempermainkan hati Kyuubi.

/Hey Baka Kitsune, apa benar gossip murahan yang beredar tentangmu itu?/ tanya seseorang nan jauh disana…..

"Iy-iya Aniki….." ucap Naru mendadak grogi kalau ditanya soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah segrogi ini jika ditanya oleh Kyuubi mengenai masalah percintaannya yang suka berganti-ganti pacar itu, tetapi entah kenapa berbandik terbalik dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke kali ini. Ya hubungan pura-puranya.

/Hahhh…. Dasar anak ayam itu seenaknya saja mencium adik kesayanganku. Awas jika aku pulang, akan ku remukan tulangnya. Kalau perlu akan ku jadikan ayam presto pasti dagingnya lezat…./ tutur Kyuubi terdengar sungguh-sungguh dalam apa yang ia katakana barusan.

Naru yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dan diam tanpa kata.

"Hehe….." tawa Naru menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi.

/Naru…./ sebut Kyuubi lembut. Naru yang mendengar suara Kyuubi memanggil nama kecilnya membuat ia tertegun dan merasa sangat rindu kepada Aniki yang sangat ia sayangi itu, seseorang yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya disaat orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diluar negeri. Walaupun Kyuubi terlihat galak dan seram, jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut rubah kecil kesayngannya ini pasti ia akan melunak.

/Aku ingin kau kelak bisa serius dalam memilih kekasih, karena kelak ia yang akan menjagamu disaat aku tak berada didekatmu Imouto/ jelas Kyuubi dengan penuh kelembutan disetiap nadanya. Ck tumben sekali Kyuubi mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik seperti itu….. *ditendang* xD

"Hiks Aniki….. hiks hiksss cepat pulang hiks. Aku merindukanmu hiks" jawab Naru sambil menangis karena tidak tahan dengan ucapan yang diucapkan Anikinya. Ia rindu dengan Kyuubi. Sangat rindu sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang bawel nan cerewet itu.

/Dasar cengeng kau rubah! Hapus air matamu, kau jelek kalau menangis apalagi ingusmu membuat tampangmu tambah jelek. Apa yang akan fansmu pikirkan ya, kalau idolanya sekarang sedang menangis dengan ingus dihidungnya/ ejek Kyuubi.

Mendengar ejekan Kyuubi membuat Naru menghentikan tangisnya dan segera mengembungkan kedua pipinya lalu…

"Dasar baka anikiiiiiiiiiiiii! Akan ku hancurkan semua pohon apelmu jika kau datang kesiniiiiiiii" teriak Naru kemudian menutup telefonnya dengan kasar.

'Aniki jelek' batin Naru kesal kemudian ia langsung menghamburkan diri kesofa empuknya.

Well kenapa Naru bilang katanya ia akan menghancurkan semua pohon apel Kyuubi jika Kyuubi kembali ke Konoha? Oh apakah diapartemen ada lahan khusus untuk menanam semua pohon apel Kyuubi yang jumlahnya ratusan bahkan ribuan batang itu? Ya tentu saja tidak Baka! *bletak* xD

Semua pohon apel Kyuubi berada di Namikaze mansion. Lalu kenapa Naru tidak tinggal di mansion keluarganya itu daripada harus tinggal diapartement? Jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu Naru tidak betah jika tinggal dirumahnya jika tidak ada Aniki dan kedua orang tuanya.

_Sementara itu di Iwa….._

"Dasar baka anikiiiiiiiiiiiii! Akan ku hancurkan semua pohon apelmu jika kau datang kesiniiiiiiii" teriak Naru kemudian menutup telefonnya dengan kasar.

'Ck dasar Baka Imouto' batin Kyuubi setelah sambungan telefonnya diputus sepihak oleh Naru yang tampaknya sedang ngambek itu. Salahmu sendiri Kyuu-chan….. *dilindes* xD

"Hmm…. Uchiha ya….." ucap Kyuubi setengah berbisik kemudian ia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Namikaze Kyuubi yang notabennya adalah sang pembuat onar disekolahnya dan walaupun ia mempunyai tittle si tukang pembuat onar, ia mempunyai otak yang jenius. Ya ia Namikaze Kyuubi terjebak dalam perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan juga sahabatnya ini merupakan playboy sekolahnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Terlihat ada sepasang pemuda-pemuda yang satu berambut orange kemerahan dan yang satunya berambut hitam legam sebahu sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu diatap sekolahnya, ya mereka merupakan Namikaze Kyuubi dan Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Kyuubi" ucap Itachi sambil menatap kedua belah mata berwarna abu-abu milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendengar penuturan Itachi pun mencoba melihat kebohongan dimata Itachi, tetapi ia hanya melihat kilatan keyakinan dimata Uchiha Sulung itu.

"Aku….. Aku lebih mencintaimu Chi…." tutur Kyuubi pelan.

'Greeeeeb' tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dengan mesra. Ya Sang Namikaze sulung pun akhirnya tunduk pada pesona Sang Uchiha sulung itu.

Well di Konoha hubungan sesame jenis memang sudah dilegalkan dan lagipula kedua orang tua mereka yang merupakan partner kerja sejak lama tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika anaknya menyukai sesama jenis. Sebelum Itachi menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuubi, Itachi telah meminta restu dari orang tuanya maupun orang tua Kyuubi. Wooow ini baru lelaki…

Kemudian Itachi mencium bibir manis Kyuubi, ciuman yang tidak menuntut. Ciuman lembut dan seolah ciuman itu menyampaikan rasa bahagia(?) Itachi kepada Kyuubi.

Beberapa hari setelah Itachi menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyuubi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada keduanya, siang hari itu diatap sekolah ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua tiba-tiba Kyuubi merasa haus dan berniat untuk membeli minuman dikantin. Ia pun berkata kepada sang pencuri hatinya jika ia ingin pergi kekantin dan Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan segera kembali Chi" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengecup pipi Itachi yang sedang tidur bersender pada tembok.

"Hn" gumam Itachi

Kemudian setelah membeli minuman dari kantin, Kyuubi pun kembali ke atap sekolah tempat sang kekasihnya sedang menunggu. Tetapi ketika ia membuka pintu atap, ia dikejutkan dengar pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan air mineral yang jatuh kelantai. Karena ia terlalu shock melihatnya.

Hatinya menclos melihatnya, sakit sekali. Sakit ketika kau melihat kekasihmu bercumbu dengan wanita lain didepan matamu sendiri.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha" ucap Kyuubi datar sambil menatap kedua sejoli dihadapannya.

"Kyuu….." kata Itachi terkejut sambil mendorong sang wanita yang tadi ia cumbu.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi hubungan kita. Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi hubungan di antara kita berdua. Selamat tinggal Uchiha" jelas Kyuubi kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang mematung mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga, ia merasa dunianya telah runtuh. Dan sejak saat itu juga Kyuubi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jenjang kuliahnya di Iwa.

Itachi merasa sangat bodoh, ya ia merasa sangat bodoh dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ketika ia ingin menemui Kyuubi untuk meminta maaf, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah berita bahwa Kyuubi sudah pergi dari Konoha dan tidak diketahui Kyuubi pergi kemana.

_**End of Flashback **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikamar apartement of anak ayam….. *diameterasu* ;3

Sasuke sedang menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang king bednya, tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk untuk dirinya. Kemudian dengan malas ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja kecil sebelah ranjangnya dan langsung melihat siapakah orang laknat pengirim pesan yang sudah menggangu Sang Uchiha Bungsu bersantai layaknya dipantai *eh

_**From : Baka Aniki**_

_**To : My lovely Otuoto**_

_**Hey Otouto jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan Naru-chan?**_

Melihat isi pesan tersebut merupakan pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh kakaknya, ia pun langsung membalas pesan itu lalu kembali meletakan ponselnya ketempatnya semula.

_**From : My lovely Otouto**_

_**To : Baka Aniki**_

_**Hn**_

Itachi yang berada entah dimana itu pun hanya mendengus ketika mendapat balasan pesan dari Sasuke yang terlewat singkat itu. Mengingat nama Namikaze pun, Itachi seketika mengingat sosok Kyuubi yang sampai sekarang entah sedang berada dimana. Itachi sudah berusaha mencari Kyuubi dengan menyewa berbagai detektif handal tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Dia pun sudah berusaha bertanya kepada orang tua Kyuubi, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah di Mall of Konoha City terlihat begitu banyak para gadis yang sedang berfansgirling ria. Mereka terlihat sangat histeris, karena hari ini merupakan peluncuran single terbaru dari Akatsuki band dan hari ini juga diadakan meet and greet dengan para personil Akatsuki.

Acara meet and greet pun dimulai, ada banyak wartawan yang meliput acara tersebut. Banyak sekali fans yang hadir dalam meet and greet tersebut. Lobby mall tersebut sudah seperti lautan manusia. Acara dibuka dengan penampilan akustikan(?) dari Akatsuki.

Penjagaan untuk Akatsuki pun sangat ketat karena mengingat para fans yang terkadanga terlalu binal dan mengerikan itu… *dicekek* xD dikerahkan 100 orang bodyguard yang bertugas mengamankan acara ini.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh para panitia tak lupa mereka sudah memegang alat musik kebanggan masing-masing. Karena ini merupakan penampilan akustik jadinya Sasuke memegang gitar akustik, Gaara juga memegang gitar akustiknya karena bass tidak diperlukan, dan Neji sudah bersiap dengan drum akustiknya. Author gatau apa namanya hehe….. pokoknya alatnya itu biasanya diduduki oleh sang drummer dan dipukul-pukul pelan jika memainkannya.

Sebelum memulai pertunjukkannya Sasuke menyempatkan diri berbicara dimicrovone.

"Ini adalah single terbaru dari album kami, semoga kalian suka." ucap Sasuke kemudian terdengarlah teriakan dari para fansnya.

Kemudian intro gitar pun terdengar dari gitar yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara secara bersamaan…

**Hey, hey, hey**

**hey Hey, hey**

**hey, hey Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Suara Gaara terdengar…..

Kemudian tak lama pun terdengar suara ketukan drum akustik yang dimainkan oleh Neji…..

**Simmer down, simmer down They say we're too young now to amount to anything else**

**But look around We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now**

**If you don't swim, you'll drown But don't move, honey**

Kemudian suara merdu Sasuke pun terdengar dan langsung membuat para fans yang ada menjerit histeris karena mendengar suara Sasuke.

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat indah, dan ketika ia menyanyikan lirik diatas kocokan gitarnya pun semakin cepat bersemangat mengikuti alur lagu.

Suara Gaara pun terdengar lagi….

**Hey, hey! Hey**

**hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Kemudian Sasuke bernyanyi kembali…..

Sasuke bernyanyi sambil sesekali menutup matanya menikmati pertunjukkan. Dan para fans yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke tersebut pun dibuat histeris kembali karena pesona Sang Uchiha muda yang satu itu.

**Let's get out, let's get out**

**'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down**

**While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking**

Kemudian Gaara mengambil alih suara…..

**If I showed up with a plane ticket And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it**

**Would you wanna run away too?**

**'Cause all I really want is you**

Dan Gaara bernyanyi dengan suara berbisik-bisik karena ia merupakan backing vocal, itulah cara ia bernyanyi. Walaupun begitu suara Gaara terdengar merdu tak kalah dengan suara Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa Gaara-kun cium aku kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun nikahi aku kyaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaa Neji-kun peluk akuuuu kyaaaaa"

Begitulah teriakan nista para fans yang suaranya cukup berisik well sangat berisik.

Kemudian Sasuke bernyanyi lagi…

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**I made a mixtape straight out of '94**

**I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

Tak lama suara Gaara pun terdengar lagi….

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Kemudian Sasuke bernyayi lagi tetapi ketika Sasuke bernyanyi kali ini hanya diiringi oleh dentuman suara drum akustik yang Neji mainkan. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya serasa mengajak para fasnnya untuk ikut bertepuk tangan sesuai irama tepukan tangan Sasuke. Gaara juga ikut mengangkat tangannya. Melihat hal itu para fans pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua idolanya tersebut.

Sasuke pun bernyanyi diiringi oleh dentuman drum dan tepukan para fans…..

**Look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

**And I know now, that I'm so down**

Kemudian Sasuke dan Gaara kembali memainkan gitar mereka…..

Lalu suara Gaara mendominasi lagi…

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Ketika Gaara sedang mengisi suara backsoundnya Sasuke pun bernyanyi…..

**You look so perfect standing there**

**In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down**

**(hey) Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**(hey, hey) I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart**

**(hey, hey) And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)**

**Hey**

_( She Looks So Perfect – 5 Second of Summer)_

Kemudian penampilan mereka diakhiri dengan beberapa genjrengan gitar dari Sasuke. Dan disambut oleh teriakan para fans yang memenuhi seluruh bangunan mall tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Lalu author pun kehilangan ide menulisnya dikarenakan keberisikan dengan suara kya kya nista tersebut… *dicekek fans* xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan meet and greet with Akatsuki band pun berjalan dengan baik, sekarang kita bisa lihat akan diadakannya tanya jawab dari pihak Akatsuki dengan para wartawan maupun para fans.

Ada Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Itachi yang sedang duduk berdampingan dihadapan meja panjang yang diatasnya penuh dengan berbagai microvone dari berbagai media televisi

Namun ketika acara tanya jawab itu akan dimulai, Itachi sebagai manager dari Akatsuki sendiri terlihat berbincang kepada semua yang menghadiri acara meet and greet tersebut.

"Well guys kami akan memperlihatkan sebuah video klip terbaru dari single kami, enjoy this one" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat teriakan keluar dari mulut para fans. Pesona para Uchiha memang tak ada duanya… Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD

Kemudian layar besar yang sengaja dipasang ditembok mall tersebut memperlihatkan video klip daripada single Akatsuki band itu sendiri.

Pada saat awal pemutaran video klip tersebut para fans tidak berhenti berteriak.

'Dasar wanita' batin para pesonil Akatsuki band bersamaan ketika mendengar teriakan para wanita yang cukup keras untuk menulikan telinga mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa lihat itu Sasuke-kun dengan Naru-chan kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaa mereka serasi sekali"

"Kyaaaaaaaa aku iri dengan Naru-chan"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para fans yang melihat video klip terbarunya.

**Diawal terlihat ada sepasang pemuda pemudi alias Naru dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain air dipinggir pantai, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Rambut sang gadis bergerak tertiup oleh angin pantai dan si pria memakai kacamata hitam, ah sungguh terlihat sangat tampan.**

**Si gadis terlihat sangat seksi dan manis….. ughhh **

**Dan si pria terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona…..**

**Kemudian mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri dan sang gadis tersenyum manis kepada sang pria, tangan sang pria berada dikedua pinggang sang gadis memeluk sang gadis seakaan dialah pemilik si gadis ini. Dan si gadispun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang pria.**

Itachi yang ikut melihat video klip tersebut tersenyum karena bangga melihat adik kesayangannya sudah besar dan bisa beradegan mesra dengan Naru-chan dan ia yakin pasti Sasuke akan bisa menjadi suami yang hebat diranjang kelak untuk Naru-chan sang calon adik iparnya jika sudah menikah….pikir Itachi ngaco.

Wth Itachi kau watados sekali-_- *author dibakar* xD

**Lalu mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain, dengan saling menempelkan kening mereka masing-masing dan saling menyetuhkan hidung mancung mereka.**

**Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada dipinggir pantai sambil bermain istana pasir dan tibatiba sang pria memeluk sang gadis dari belakang lalu mengecup sayang kepala si gadis, seraya menghirup wangi rambut si gadis.**

Lain halnya dengan Gaara dan Neji, mereka berdua hanya menonton video klipnya dengan muka datar… Dasar muka tembok *dicekek* :"

**Sang gadis yang terlihat sedang meminum kelapa muda tiba-tiba terkena bola pantai yang dilempar oleh sang pria, lalu sembari kesal sang gadis pun melempar bola tersebut ke sang pria dan mereka bermain bola bersama lalu mereka berdua terjatuh dipasir pantai dengan keadaan sang gadis dibawah dan si pria diatasnya.**

Lain pula dengan Sasuke, walaupun ia terlihat ikut menonton video klip tersebut tetapi pikirannya melayang memikirkan si kekasih bohongannya itu.

'Dobe….' batin Sasuke sambil memikirkan Naru.

**Mereka saling memandang lalu tiba-tiba sang pria mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir sang gadis, sang gadispun menutup matanya perlahan. Sedikit lagi bibir sang pria akan mendarat dibibir sang gadis…..**

Kemudian selesailah video klip yang ditayangkan dan menyisakan para fans yang mimisan karena melihat adegan akhir Sasuke dan Naru divideo klip tersebut.

"Dan inilah kejutan yang telah kami siapkan untuk kalian semua, yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini…." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Namikaze Naruto." sambung Itachi kemudian terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang mucul dari pintu ruangan yang dipakai untuk menaruh perlengkapan Akatsuki band dengan piercing dihidungnya, ia mengenakan t-shirt panjang berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan _'Kids Don't Dance'_ , jeans dark blue panjang, convers hitam yang setia membalut kakinya, kalung bertanda salip hitam dan tak lupa rambut pirangnya ia cepol asal. Hal itu menjadikan Naru terlihat semakin manis dan fashionable dimata semua orang.

"Hai minna" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukan badan member hormat sopan kepada para wartawan dan fans.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Naru-chan" teriakan para fans membahana.

Melihat kedatangan Naru yang tidak sama sekali diduga membuat para fans dan wartawan yang ada terkejut sekaligus senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Akatsuki band dan juga penyanyi berbakat seperti Naru.

Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba Naru ada disini?

_**Flashback **_

'Tok Tok Tok'

Suara pintu kamar apartement Naru diketuk oleh seseorang….

Hari ini ialah hari minggu dimana seharusnya ia masih asyik bermimpi dikasurnya tetapi malah terganggung oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar apartementnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu terlihatlah seorang ayam *disate* xD sedang berdiri tegak dihadapannya lalu tiba-tiba….

"Cepat siap-siap Dobe, Aniki memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke acara launching album baru kami. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan wahai kekasih pura-puraku." tutur Sasuke kemudian melenggang masuk kedalam apartement Naru. Dan menyebabkan kedutan bermunculan didahinya.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Naruto naas.

_**End of Flashback**_

'Clikkk clikk clikkk clikkkk' suara kamera memotret Naru.

Lalu Naru duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Sasuke, ya kursi tersebut sepertinya memang sengaja dikosongkan karena itu untuk Naru duduk. Sekarang terlihat Naru seperti dikelilingi pria muda nan tampan, lihat saja dipinggir paling kiri terlihat Neji, kemudian Gaara, lalu Naru, setelah itu Sasuke, dan paling kanan Itachi.

Acara tanya jawab pun dimulai….

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga;')**

**Aku selalu setia menunggu review dan masukkan dari kalian semua^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Balasan Review : **

**Chinatsu Ichihara : yep bener si Sasu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan wkwkwk xD kau memang readers paling setiaku Ara-Senpai hiks hiks *terharu* terimakasihhhhhh *peluk Ara***

**Hyull : sudahhhh dan silakan membaca. Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Atarashi Ryuuna : hehe iyanih senpai aku updet kilat ehehehe selamat membaca^^**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : nah iya Sasuke pantat ayam itu memang marukkkk *dicekek* xD rahasia itu huahahahaha;p beberapa chapter kedepan dia pasti muncul… *sok sok misterius* xD**

**Zyln : sudahhhh dan silakan membaca. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Axa Ganger : sudah ya senpai. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Nolla Uchikaze : Kyaaaaaaaaa thank you hehehe;3 terimakasih ya sudah membaca^^kapan ya? Rahasia wleeee;p**

** 1 : sudahhh silakan membaca nee senpai. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 6 : Love Love Love**

Sebelumnya…...

'_Clikkk clikk clikkk clikkkk' suara kamera memotret Naru._

_Lalu Naru duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Sasuke, ya kursi tersebut sepertinya memang sengaja dikosongkan karena itu untuk Naru duduk. Sekarang terlihat Naru seperti dikelilingi pria muda nan tampan, lihat saja dipinggir paling kiri terlihat Neji, kemudian Gaara, lalu Naru, setelah itu Sasuke, dan paling kanan Itachi._

_Acara tanya jawab pun dimulai…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal`s Pov**

"Ayo silakan siapa yang mau bertanya?" tanya Itachi kepada wartawan dan para fans yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian salah satu wartawan mengangkat tangannya keudara, pertanda bahwa ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaaa aku aku aku aku akuuuuuuu Itachi-kun aku kyaaaaaaaa" teriak para fansgirl yang ada.

"Ah ya silakan anda yang memakai jaket abu-abu" tutur Itachi kepada wartawan tersebut.

"Mengapa Akatsuki band lebih memilih Naru-chan yang menjadi video klip terbarunya?" tanyanya sopan. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang wartawan membuat Itachi tersenyum, kemudian ia langsung menjawab.

Melihat senyuman Itachi membuat para gadis-gadis labil yang berada disana pun kembali berteriak ricuh, karena menurut mereka senyuman Itachi adalah senyuman seorang malaikat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Itachi menikahlah dengan kami kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Begitulah teriakan yang memilukan gendang telinga… *dihajar fans* hiks

"Ah menurut saya pertanyaan yang Anda ajukan itu sebaiknya saya yang menjawabnya" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kembali.

'Clik clikkk clikkkk' banyak sekali wartawan maupun para fans yang selalu saja memotretkan kamera atau merekam acara meet and greet tersebut, karena menurut mereka ini adalah suatu momen yang langka bisa mengambil foto personil Akatsuki band secara langsung bahkan plus plus. Ya plus foto Itachi dan Naru-chan tentunya.

"Jadi sayalah orang yang memilih Naru-chan menjadi bintang video klip ini, menurut saya Naru-chan cocok menjadi peran wanita yang sedang saya butuhkan untuk membuat video tersebut" jelas Itachi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Itachi para wartawan maupun fans yang ada mengangguk seraya mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Itachi.

"Apa apa unsur untuk menaikan pamor Akatsuki band, jadinya kalian merekrut Naru-chan untuk menjadi bintang dari pada video klip kalian?" tanya seorang wartawan dari salah satu televise swasta. Naru yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pun hanya bersungut kesal didalam hati.

'Apa-apaan wartawan itu. Seenaknya saja berbicara ttebayooo' batin Naru kesal.

Kali ini Gaara yang ambil andil untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak, mana mungkin kami merekrut Naru hanya untuk kepopuleran cih" jawab Gaara sinis. Tetapi sebenarnya didalam hati kecilnya ia merasakan rasa kesal yang sangat, tidak mungkin bandnya ini yang mempunyai popularitas diatas para band yang sedang naik daun lainnya ingin memakai Naru-chan hanya untuk menaikkan pamor. Lagipula Naru merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, dan terlebih Akatsuki sudah mempunyai kepopuleran yang tinggi akibat dari prestasi bermusik yang mereka raih.

"Apa benar gossip yang beredar mengenai Neji-kun sedang menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan seseorang gadis berambut indigo disebuah cafe pada minggu kemarin?" tanya seorang wartawan wanita. Sepertinya wartawan tersebut merupakan perwakilan dari majalah gossip yang suka sekali mencari gossip….. *dicekek* xD

"Benar" jawab Neji singkat padat jelas. Ckckck dasar Neji…

Mendengar jawaban Neji tersebut para fans yang ada terkejut setengah mati lalu mereka histeris dengan cara berteriak-teriak kembali.

"Kyaaaaaaa ternyata benar Neji sudah punya kekasih"

"Hiks aku patah hati Neji-kun hiks"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tidak"

Padahal gadis berambut indigo yang mereka bicarakan merupakan adik sepupu dari Neji sendiri bernama Hyuuga Hinata, kalian salah presepsi bung. Makanya jangan selalu bergossip tentang kehidupan orang….. *dicekek paparazzi* xD

"Lalu apakah hubungan Sasuke dan Naru-chan merupakan rekayasa untuk mendongkrak karir kalian masing-masing? Dan apakah Naru merupakan penghancur hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya salah satu wartawan dengan watados. Mendengar hal tersebut Itachi, Neji, Gaara dan para wartawan serta fans yang ada mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pasangan SasuNaru kita.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naru terlihat sedikit terkejut dan kesal namun tak ia tampakkan ekspresinya tersebut, ia hanya memasang wajah manisnya sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Seolah meminta Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wartawan itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya" ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba tetapi dengan penuh keyakinan ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naru.

Membuat para wartawan histeris, karena sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan ketika para wartawan menanyakan tentang perasaannya terhadap wanita-wanitanya dulu. Bahkan semua orang pun tahu bahwa Sasuke tak akan berpacaran lama dengan seorang gadis tak lebih dari sepuluh hari. Dasar playboy ayam…. *dichidori* xD

Hal itupun sontak membuat Naru terkejut ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutku ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu' batin Naru.

'Hah mungkin itu hanya acting Sasuke untuk menutupi kepura-puraan ini' lanjut membatin Naru sedih.

'Ugh kenapa aku harus sedih?' batin Naru untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepala agar semua pemikiran ngaconya hilang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke"

"Naru-chan kau beruntung kyaaaaaaaaaa"

Begitulah teriakan para fans yang shock mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya yang Sasuke rasakan terhadap Naru.

Sementara Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Sang adik tercintanya tadi, ia hanya tersenyum karena dugaannya tepat. Sasuke menyukai Naru ralat bahkan mencintainya. Ialah siapa juga yang tak tahan dengan pesona dari seorang Namikaze….. tetapi Itachi tidak mengetahui kepura-puraan hubungan yang Sasuke dan Naru buat itu. Bahkan Kakashi dan Kyuubi pun hanya mengetahui jika Naru berpacaran dengan Sasuke tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Neji? Seperti biasa mereka tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan asmara Sasuke. Tsk dasar mayat….. *author dicincang NejiGaa* xD

"Sudah jelas bukan minna?" tanya Naru sambil tersenyum kepada wartawan.

"Dan jangan sekali-kali lagi kalian berbicara bahwa aku merusak hubungan Sasuke dengan Nona Haruno, aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu" sambung Naru dengan wajah datar, entah kemana hilangnya senyuman manisnya tadi.

Mendengar hal itu para wartawan pun sedikit ketakutan karena melihat ekspresi datar Naru yang ternyata lebih menakutkan dari ekspresi datar Sasuke, Neji maupun Gaara.

'Braaaaaaaak' suara kursi yang bertabrakan secara mendadak dengan meja. Membuat semua manusia yang berada disana terkejut.

Kemudian Naru pun berdiri dari duduknya, nampaknya Naru kesal jika para wartawan seolah-olah berasumsi bahwa Naru lah penyebab putusnya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Naru merasaka bahwa Sang Dobe kesayangannya ini sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, ralat sangat sangat tidak baik.

"Aku permisi" ucap Naru datar dan hendak membalikkan badan untuk membalikkan badan agar pergi dari tempatnya. Tetapi sebelum Naru sempat meninggalkan tempatnya sebuah tangan berwarna putih alabaster terlebih dahulu menarik Naru kemudian…

'Cup' sebuah kecupan pun bersarang dibibir peach Naru.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" para fans yang melihat adegan mesra Sasuke mencium Naru tepat pada bibirnya pun histeris.

'Wah otuoto ternyata kau benar-benar sudah besar' batin Itachi bangga melihatnya.

'Sasuke benar-benar nekat' batin Neji.

'Naru…..' batin Gaara shock melihat sahabatnya dikecup oleh teman satu bandnya sendiri.

Naru yang shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke barusan hanya bisa diam dan terlihat semburat merah bersarang dikedua pipinya. Tak tahu ia itu bersemu karena malu atau marah.

"Duduklah kembali Dobe" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil memandang kedua manik sapphire milik Naru.

Kemudian Naru pun kembali duduk kekursinya kembali, melihat hal tersebut Sasuke pun lega karena Naru tak jadi meninggalkan tempat meet and greatnya. Wartawan yang melihat adegan-adegan SasuNaru pun tak henti-hentinya memainkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan hal tersebut.

Kyaaaa Sasuke kau melakukan hal nista terhadap Naru-chan… *author dilindes* xD

"Well sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis dan sampai bertemu pada konser Akatsuki band yang akan diadakan besok. Jangan sampai kehabisan tiketnya minna" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat meet and great tersebut. Lain halnya dengan para fans, mereka berteriak histeris kembali karena mendengar penuturan Itachi mengenai konser yang akan diadakan besok, padahal sebelumnya belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa Akatsuki akan mengadakan konser.

Akatsuki memang selalu mengadakan konser secara mendadak tanpa diketahui jadwal konser mereka oleh para fans dan itu yang membuat para fans mereka semakin menggilai mereka. Mereka unik. Dan di setiap konsernya pasti selalu dan selalu tiket yang dijual sudah sold out ketika lima menit loket tiket baru dibuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah mobil hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah itu, terlihat sepasang anak muda yang sedang terduduk didalamnya.

Naru sedang duduk dengan membuang muka kearah kaca mobil dan seolah pemandangan diluar lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan sosok pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menatapkan.

"Hey Dobe kau marah" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Naru. Ya Sasuke sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali tetapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Naru.

"Dobe hey jawab aku…" tanya Sasuke agak keras sambil memegang dagu Naru agar gadis tersebut mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada dirinya.

"YA AKU MARAH PADAMU! AKU MARAH KARENA PARA WARTAWAN ITU SELALU MENYEBUTKAN AKU SEBAGAI PERUSAK HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SI HARUNO ITU! AKU MARAH KARENA KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MENCIUM BIBIRKU DIHADAPAN BANYAK WARTAWAN DAN FANSMU TEME! AKU MARAH PADAMUUUUUU AKU MARAH HIKSSSS HIKSSSS HIKSSSSSS" teriak Naru kepada Sasuke kemudian tanpa ia duga airmatanya mengalir deras dari kedua mata sapphirenya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut pun tertegun.

"AKU BUKAN PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG TEME! DAN AKU BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN YANG SEENAK SAJA KAU BISA CIUM DIMANA DAN KAPAN SAJA TEME! AKU HIKS HIKS HIKSSSSS" racau Naru sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

'Mengapa hatiku sakit Tuhan? Sakit sekali' batin Naru.

Hayoloh ayam….. anak orang dinangisin bapaknya panjang kumis dicium bau amis….. *dibakar* xD

Melihat isakan yang keluar dari mulut Naru, Sasuke pun mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Naru dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naru. Naru yang merasa Sasuke memeluknya hanya bisa diam sambil terus menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu….." ucap Sasuke lembut.

'Deg'

Mendengar pemintaan maaf dari seorang Sasuke yang notabennya mempunyai harga diri yang sangat sangat tinggi itu membuat tubuh Naru menegang seketika dan kemudian menangis kembali.

Sasuke terus berusaha meredakan tangisan Naru dengan sekekali mengelus rambut pirang Naru dengan sangat lembut seolah Naru merupakan barang antic yang sangat berharga. Dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Naru. Aihh…. xD

Tangisan Naru pun sudah reda dan hanya terdengar isakan kecilnya sesekali. Tetapi Sasuke masih setia memeluk Naru sambil mengelus bekas air mata masih terpampang jelas diwajah manisnya itu. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

'Ugh kenapa aku tak rela saat Si Teme melepaskan pelukannya? Apakah aku menyukainya?' batin Naru

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naru dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu Sasuke mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus sisa airmata diwajah Naru.

"Berhenti menangis Dobe, maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kedua sapphire milik Naru.

Onyx bertemu sapphire…

Kemudian Naru hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya menghilangkan semburat merah diwajahnya akibat perlakuan lembut Sasuke kepada dirinya.

"Lihat Dobe wajahmu jelek sekali saat ini" ucap Sasuke mengejek Naru.

Well baru saja mengajak Naru terbang dengan perlakuan dan ucapannya yang sangat lembut beberapa menit yang lalu, selanjutnya ia membuat Naru merasa dijatuhkan kembali karena ucapannya barusan.

"Temeeeee kau menyebalkan" teriak Naru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut kelaparan….

'Kriukkkk kriukkkk' begitulah bunyinya xD

"Nee Teme aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan siang dulu sebelum pulang ke apartement?" tanya Naru sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kemudian langsung menyalakan mobilnya kecafe langganannya untuk makan siang dengan Naru.

'Dasar Dobe….' batin Sasuke setalah mendengar penuturan polos Naru.

Disinilah Sasuke dan Naru berada….

Disebuah cafe yang terlihat minimalis dari luar tetapi mewah didalam, cafe ini merupakan cafe milik keluarga Hyuuga. Tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata, kemudian tak lama seorang pelayan pun menghampiri mereka untuk mencatat pesanan yang akan dipesan.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu Sasuke-kun?" tanya pelayan tersebut sambil sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sasuke, namun ternyata Sasuke tidak tertarik sama sekali kepadanya.

"Ramen jumbo, strawberry cheesecake, orange juice, dan lemon tea" ucap Naru kepada pelayan yang tadi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memijat dahinya pelan karena mendengar pesanan yang dipesan Naru barusan.

"Kau tak salah Dobe? Pesananmu banyak sekali" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku lapar Teme. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tiba-tiba menyeretku tadi pagi dan tidak membiarkan aku untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kau pesan apa Teme?" tanya Naru pada Sasuke.

"Jus tomat dan pie tomat" jawab Sasuke.

'Dasar maniak tomat…' batin Naru.

Kemudian sang pelayan pun mencatat pesanan mereka dan kembali ke dapur. Sepuluh menit kemudian datanglah pelayan dengan makanan dan minuman ditangannya.

"Silakan dinikmati bila ada pesanan lagi jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku" ucap sang pelayan centil. Merasa tak ada yang menghiraukannya sang pelayan pun kesal lalu kembali kedapur. Huahahahahaha poor….. *ditendang* xD

Baik Naru maupun Sasuke pun langsung segera menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat makan…" ucap Naru kemudian melahap ramennya dengan rakus.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menanggapi ocehan Naru.

Melihat Naru sangat bersemangat sekali menghabiskan makanannya Sasuke pun memandang Naru, Naru pun merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang dipandang oleh Teme kesayangannya itu.

"Adha aphua Temeh memandangskuh?" tanya Naru sambil memakan ramennya.

"Ck Dobe telan dulu makananmu" ucap Sasuke, kemudian Naru pun selesai berkutat dengan ramennya dan menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Ada yang salah denganku Teme?" tanya Naru sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat Naru semakin manis.

"Ada sisa makanan dibibir mu Dobe" jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya kewajah Naru tepat pada bibir Naru, Sasuke mengusapkan ibu jarinya guna menghilangkan noda kuah ramen dibibir Naru.

'Blusssssssssssh' pipi Naru pun bersemu.

"Sekali Dobe memang Dobe" ucap Sasuke setelah selesai membersihkan bibir Naru. Dan Naru pun mengerucutkan dahinya karena kesal akan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mengerjainya. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu bahwa perbuatannya itu hampir membuat Naru terkena serangan jantung? Ckckck

Setelah selesai dengan makanan mereka masing-masing, sekarang terlihat piring-piring kotor bergeletakan diatas meja cafe tersebut.

"Nee Teme ayo kita pulang" ucap Naru

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan cafe tersebut setelah membayar tagihan makanan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dikamar Sasuke….._

'Ah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga' batin Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera mengambil jaket kesayangannya yang berlambang Uchiha dipunggung jaketnya, lalu ia keluar dari kamar apartementnya dan menuju kesuatu tempat yang author tidak tahu….. *plak* xD

_Dikamar Naru…_

Terlihat Naru sedang berguling-guling ria diranjang queen bednya itu, sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur karena kebanyakan memikirkan Sang Uchiha bungsu yang sukses merebut hati kecilnya itu.

'Drrrrrt Drrrrrt' tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi pertanda seseorang sedang mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Naru pun mengambil ponselnya untuk mengetahui manusia mana yang tidak punya otak menelepon ketika sang empu pemilik ponsel tersebut ingin beristirahat.

'Sasu-Teme' suatu nama yang membuat hati Naru menghangat ketika membacanya.

"Moshi-moshi Teme" ucap Naru. "Apakah kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Aku ingin istirahat Teme" sambung Naru kesal.

"Datanglah ketaman selatan apartement sekarang Dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Ta-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menutup sambungan telfonnya.

"Ck kebiasaan" umpat Naru kesal.

Tetapi kemudian Naru pun segera memakai sweater orangenya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ketaman apartement yang terletak disebelah selatan gedung apartementnya. Apartement yang dihuni Sasuke dan Naru ini memang masuk kedalam golongan apartement khusus untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai uang lebih.

Segala fasilitas seperti taman, gym, maupun kolam renang pun disediakan. Dan apartement ini mempunyai dua taman. Dibagian utara dan selatan.

Naru pun sampai ditaman yang Sasuke maksudkan, disana terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk dibangku taman bermandikan cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajah tampan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Naru berblushing-ria. Ya untung saja sinar bulan tidak begitu terang jadinya wajah Naru yang memerah itu tidak kelihatan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau lama Dobe" ucap Sasuke melihat Naru yang baru saja datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Suruh siapa kau memintaku datang tiba-tiba huh…" jawab Naru yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Sasuke. Mendengar gumaman Sasuke membuat Naru memijat keningnya pelan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu…

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Teme? Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menemanimu diam menatap bulan seperti itu" tanya Naru kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung berbicara.

"Sudahlah aku kembali ke kamarku saja Teme, kau membuang waktu tidurku yang sangat berharga" tutur Naru sambil membangkitkan dirinya seraya ingin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Grebbb' tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naru dan membuat tubuh Naru oleng kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh kepelukan Sasuke.

"Enghhh Teme lepaskan aku" ucap Naru tak nyaman karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Dobe…. Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa menit" tutur Sasuke sambil mngeratkan pelukannya kepada Naru.

'Hmmmm hangat' batin Naru, kemudian Naru pun balik membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sesetelah beberapa menit pun mereka masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan satu sama lainnya.

"Dobe…." Ucap Sasuke kepada gadis yang sekarang ada didekapannya.

"Hn….." sahut Naru meminjam kata-kata andalan Sasuke. Naru terlihat sangat menikmati pelukan dari Sasuke ini, wangi tubuh Sasuke juga menenangkan Naru. Mint…

"Apa kau percaya dengan love at the first sight?" tanya Sasuke kembali, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naru bingung lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke intens.

"Sepertinya aku salah satu korban dari itu, aku mencintaimu Nar…." Ucap Sasuke kembali seraya menatap manik sapphire Naru. Naru yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke pun terkejut dan pipinya memerah lalu menundukkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya merona.

"Hey jawab aku. Apakah kau mencintaiku juga?" tanya Sasuke lembut dan menyentuh dagu Naru agar ia bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya itu. Pedelu sas… *direbus* xD

"Aku….. Aku tak tahu Sas…. "jawab Naru mendesah.

"Aku takut….. aku takut kau hanya akan mempermainkan aku. Aku takut berakhir sama seperti para mantan kekasihmu yang hanyau kau anggap sebagai mainanmu. Aku takut Sas, aku takut akan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini tumbuh sangat cepat dihatiku Sas. Aku….." ucap Naru.

Ya walaupun Naru adalah seorang playgirl, ia juga tak mau jika dijadikan mainan oleh Sasuke. Bisa saja ia yang bermain-main dengan Sasuke tetapi ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Kyuubi tempo hari ditelfon.

'_**Aku ingin kau kelak bisa serius dalam memilih kekasih, karena kelak ia yang akan menjagamu disaat aku tak berada didekatmu Imouto'**_

Mendengar penuturan Naru yang kelewat jujur itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Naru seorang.

"Tatap mataku Nar….." ucap Sasuke. Naru pun menatap mata Sasuke. Sehingga mereka saling memandang dibawah sinar rembulan. Asikkkk….. xD

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

Melihat keyakinan yang ada dimata Sasuke membuat Naru luluh dan menghilangkan perasaan takutnya itu. "Sasu…. Aishiteru…." ucap Naru kemudian.

"Aishiteru moo….. Naru" balas Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Naru erat seakan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naru pergi darinya.

Ciyeeeeeeee akhirnya jadian beneran ciyeee…. *bletak* ;3

"Teme…. Aku sesak" tutur Naru.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Gah…. Lepaskan aku Teme! Bagaimana jika aku mati nanti didekapanmu?" umpat Naru kesal.

"Itu bagus" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Teme…. Lepas aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah. Tolong lepaskan aku" ucap Naru sambil memandang Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku" ucap Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"Tidak akan brengsek. Kau mesum" jawab Naru sambil bersungut kesal.

"Yasudah, aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi disini dan orang-orang akan melihat kita berdua sedang berduaan ditaman ini dan mencap kita sebagai remaja nakal yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dikawasan ini" ucap Sasuke kembali dengan seringaiannya.

"Ta-" ucap Naru. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke telah lebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Dobe" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ugh….. baiklah" ucap Naru pasrah dan segera memajukan bibirnya kearah bibir Sasuke.

Sedikit lagi…..

Naru pun memejamkan kedua matanya….. semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Tiga centi…. Dua centi…. Namun sebelum bibir Naru sukses mendarat dibibir pucat Sasuke, Sasuke telah lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir peach milik Naru. Ya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan….. *dicekek* xD

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naru lembut tak ada nafsu didalam ciumannya,menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada Naru….

tetapi kecupan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi emutan lembut pada bibir Naru.

"Enghhh….." desahan Naru membuat lidah Sasuke sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya ketika ia mendesah.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, mengakibatkan ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naru agar lebih mendekat ketubuhnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya kepinggang Naru sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Naru agar ciumannya bisa lebih dalam. Naru pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang Sasuke.

Woy cukup ini bukan fict rated M wooooooooy….. *author disiram* xD

"Enghhhh" desahan Naru terdengar.

Sasuke terus saja mengemut bibir Naru seolah ia sedang mengemut permen lollipop. Emut emut emut emut emut….. emut ia emut bibir Naru dengan lembut. Disisi lain Sasuke mulai memindahkan kedua tangannya kebelakang leher Naru untuk memasangkan sesuatu. Sasuke terus mengemut sampai….

"Gahhhhh… brengsek kau Teme. Kau mau membunuhku hah?" ucap Naru sambil bernapas lega setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Eh….. apa ini?" ucap Naru ketika ia merasakan sesuatu terpasang dilehernya. Kalung berwarna biru dengan bandul berlian berwarna biru.

Ituloh kalung yang diberikan oleh Tsunade kalo tidak salah untuk mengikat cakra kyuubi, taukan?

"Untukku Teme?" tanya Naru pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa terimakasih Teme" ucap Naru senang.

"Kau suka Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naru.

"Ya ya ya sangat suka" jawab Naru sambil tersenyum dan memegang bandul dikalungnya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi senang diwajah Naru pun merasa bangga karena hadiah yang ia berikan disukai oleh sang kekasihnya.

"Ayo Dobe kita kembali ke apartement, hari sudah larut" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri mendahului Naru berjalan menuju lobi apartement.

"Dasar Teme tunggu aku" ucap Naru sambil berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tengan disepanjang koridor apartemen, mereka berjalan tanpa harus menyamar karena waktu sudah menujukan larut malam jadi tidak ada manusia yang berkeliaran disepanjang koridor.

Sasuke sengaja mengantarkan Naru kekamar apartementnya dilantai lima, karena takut Naru akan diganggu oleh pria-pria yang masih berkeliaran(?)

Sesampainya didepan kamar Naru…

'Cup'

Sasuke mengecup kening Naru sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dilantai enam ia pun mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Selamat tidur Hime" bisik Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap surai pirang gadis tersebut.

"Selamat tidur juga Sasuke-kun" jawab Naru sambil ber-blushing ria. Sasuke yang mendengar Naru memanggil namanya dengan malu-malu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, suara burung-burung pagi terdengar merdu….

Banyak orang yang masih terlelap nyenyak dialam mimpinya, tetapi tidak bagi pemuda pemilik surai raven tersebut. Sang Uchiha bungsu, ia sudah rapih dan terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dark blue yang tidak dikancing dan memakai polo tshirt putih polos sebagai dalamannya, jeans hitam selutut, convers high menutup mata kakinya berwarna dark blue, dan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia membawa sebuah kotak kado besar berwarna baby pink lengkap dengan pita diatasnya dan satu buket bunga mawar putih yang berisikan 12 batang bunga. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dilorong apartementnya, kemudian ia menaiki lift dan menuju lantai lima. Setelah sampai dilantai lima ia langsung bergegas menuju sebuah kamar bernomor 44 dan meletakkan kotak kado beserta buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi dihadapan pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia menekan-nekan tombol bel dengan kencang, karena ia tahu bahwa sang empunya kamar susah sekali dibangunkan jika sedang tidur, maka dari itu ia pun terus menekan tombol belnya.

'Tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut' begitulah bunyi bel yang terdengar didalam kamar apartement yang bertanda bahwa ada seseorang bertamu… yakali bunyi bel tut-tut-tut wakakakakakak *author dicincang* xD

Naru menggeliat tak nyaman diatas singgasana berwana orangenya.

"Ugh….. siapasih? Berisik sekali" ucap Naru

'Tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut'

Bunyi bel tersebut membuat Naru bangun dari tidurnya

'Shit siapasih berisik!' umpat Naru dalam hati kemudian ia pun bangun dari kasurnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi guna mencuci muka. Kan tidak lucu jika masih ada iler yang menempel indah di pipinya. Setelah mencuci mukanya Naru segera menuju pintu apartementnya.

'Tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut'

Suara bel masih berbunyi kencang pertanda bahwa sang tamu adalah orang yang sangat tidak sabaran dan tidak tahu diri, seenaknya menekan tombol bel dengan tidak berperikebel-an *ditinju sasuke* xD

"Iya sebentar….." teriak Naru dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar suara cempreng Naru yang berteriak dari dalam Sasuke pun segera pergi dari hadapan kamar Naru. Kemudian ia bersembunyi ditempat yang tidak terlihat dari kamar Naru tetapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kearah kamar Naru.

Kemudian Naru membuka pintu kamarnya….

"Sia…pa?" ucap Naru terkejut karena tidak menemukan seseorang pun yang ada dihadapannya. Dan ia hanya menemukan kotak kado besar berwarna baby pink dan satu buket mawar putih.

"Eh….. punya siapa ini? Mengapa ada didepan kamarku?" tanya Naru pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia pun mengambil buket bunga beserta kotak kado tersebut dan menemukan sebuah note berwarna putih didalam buket bunganya, seseorang telah menuliskan note tersebut untuk dirinya.

_**To : My Hime**_

_**Ini bunga kesukaanmu bukan? Kau suka bukan Dobe? Aku tahu pasti kau sangat menyukainya**_

_**Lalu aku sudah meletakkan beberapa barang didalam kotak kado tersebut, kuharap kau akan memakainya untukku. Akan ku jemput kau nanti sore jam lima. Kau harus datang ke konserku dan melihatku dibarisan paling depan. Kau tahukan aku tak suka dengan penolakan Dobe?**_

_**Love**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Ps: Aku mencintaimu, selalu.**_

"Heh percaya diri sekali si Teme itu….." ucap Naru sambil mengerucutkan dahi ketika membaca kalimat pertama pada note tersebut.

Naru yang selesai membaca note tersebut langsung bersemu dan kemudian langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang mengamati Naru dari balik tembok hanya dapat menyeringai melihat kekasihnya bersemu itu, kemudian setelah ia melihat Naru kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia pun kembali ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai enam.

Kemudian Naru meletakkan bunga pemberian Sasuke kedalam vas bunga yang terlebih dahulu sudah ia isi air untuk tetap menjaga kesegaran bunga tersebut. Dan ia pun langsung membuka kotak kado tersebut.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat isi kotak kado tersebut.

Kotak tersebut berisikan sebuah dress pendek hitam berlengan panjang, belt pita berwarna orange, serta sepasang boots selutut yang juga berwarna orange.

Sasuke tahu apa warna kesukaan Naru bahkan ia pun tahu bahwa Naru menyukai boots dan hal tersebut membuat hati Naru senang bukan kepalang.

_Sementara itu disebuah stadion besar yang sangat megah….._

Terlihat banyak crew yang sedang bekerja dan para personil Akatsuki yang memantau persiapan untuk konser, para personil Akatsuki selalu memantau apa yang dikerjakan oleh para crew. Karena mereka ingin apa yang dikerjakan para crew sesuai dengan apa yang mereka mau.

Dan itu juga untuk kenyaman serta kelancaran konser dari pada Akatsuki band itu sendiri.

Disana sedang diadakan persiapan untuk konser Akatsuki band, tata panggung yang megah, lampu sorot yang besar, layar dipanggung yang sangat besar. Kali ini tema dari pada tata hias panggung merupakan ide dari Sasuke. Ia ingin semua panggung dan arena stadion dibalurin cat-cat berwarna-warni serta dengan tulisan-tulisan lirik dari lagu-lagu Akatsuki sendiri.

Kalian tahu bagaimana tata rias panggung saat konser Coldplay yang bertema Mylo Xyloto? Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Semua bangku, stadion, alat musik entah itu gitar, bass, drum dan piano tak luput dari cat, dan speaker serta apapun yang ada diruangan konser dicat dengan cat berwarna-warni.

Panggung untuk konser berbentuk seperti kepala gitar. Dan disekeliling pinggir panggung diberi lampu-lampu khas tumblr. Dan Sasuke juga meminta agar pihak crew menyediakan gelang glow in the dark dengan aneka macam warna yang harus dibagikan kepada setiap penonton ketika mereka memasuki stadion dan para penonton wajib mengenakan gelangnya.

Persiapan telah mencapai 100 persen, para personil Akatsuki maupun crew puas dengan apa yang telah jadi. Dan konser pun siap dilaksanakan dan mereka siap untuk mengguncang para fans.

_Kembali ke apartement Naru….._

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan artinya Sasuke akan menjemputnya dalam waktu satu jam lagi. Naru yang melihat angka pada jarum jam itupun memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan dirinya.

Setelah mandi, Naru pun memakai dress yang Sasuke berikan. Ia Nampak cantik dengan balutan dress hitam diatas lututnya, ditambah belt orange yang setia melilit pinggang rampingnya, boots orange yang bertengger dikaki jenjangnya. Serta ditambah make up tipis. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah dibahunya. Dan ia membawa tas kecil berwarna hitam.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore….

'Tuuuuut tuuuuuuut' suara bel ditekan(?)

"Ah itu pasti Teme…" ucap Naru sembari berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya. Benar dugaannya, disana telah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan menggunakan jeans hitam belel yang dilututnya robek-robek, t-shirt tanpa tangan berwarna putih berlogo boy London, beanie abu-abu polos dikepalanya serta kacamata hitam yang berada dihidung mancungnya.

Naru yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam ditempat dan memandangi Sang Uchiha bungsu yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Melihat Naru yang memandangi dirinya membuat Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memandangku Dobe nanti otakmu makin Dobe" ejek Sasuke.

Kemudian muncul kedutan didahi Naru…. Satu dua tiga….

"Cih siapa juga yang memandangimu" umpat Naru kesal. Sasuke yang melihat Naru cemberut hanya menyeringai, 'Aku menang khukhukhuuuu' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartement Naru dan duduk diatas sofa yang ada. Melihat kelakuan Sasuke, Naru pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau cantik Dobe tak sia-sia aku membelikannya untukmu" puji Sasuke kepada Naru, dan hal itu membuat Naru blushing.

"Mungkin lebih cantik kalau kau sedang memakai lingerie Dobe" sambung Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar kau prevent!" teriak Naru sambil melempar sapu yang entah datang darimana. Tetapi dengan cekatan Sasuke menghindari lemparannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang mereka berada, didalam stadion dan konser akan diadakan dalam hitungan menit. Ya sebentar lagi…

Para personil Akatsuki sedang berdoa dibelakang stage dengan masing-masing sudah membawa alat music dipunggungnya. Terkecuali Neji, ia hanya membawa stik drum. Ya mana mungkin ia harus membawa drum kemana-mana…. xD

Sedangkan Naru sudah berada dibagian vvip bersama Itachi. Itachi bertugas menemani Naru selama Akatsuki melangsungkan konsernya.

Para personil saling memegang erat bahu satu sama lain dan berdoa dengan khidmat, setelah berdoa kemudian mereka pun memasuki stage.

Lampu-lampu distadion pun langsung dimatikan secara tiba-tiba dan bisa terlihat ada banyak sekali cahaya berwarna-warni seolah stadion itu merupakan lautan warna. Itulah guna gelang glow in the dark yang Sasuke usulkan. Sasuke sengaja meminta crew memberikan para penonton gelang glow in the dark karena dalam konsernya kali ini Akatsuki ingin mereka bisa memanjakan para penonton dengan semaksimal mungkin. Ya musisi yang wajib dicontoh….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" begitulah teriakan para fans ketika lampu dimatikan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara dentingan piano dimainkan….

Dan lampu distage menyala dan memperlihatkan Akatsuki sedang melancarkan aksinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasukeeeeeee"

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Gaaraaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan para fanspun terdengar kembali dan kali ini mereka tambah histeris.

Terlihatlah Sasuke terlihat tampan menggunakan jeans hitam belel yang dilututnya robek-robek, t-shirt tanpa tangan berwarna putih berlogo boy London, beanie abu-abu polos dikepalanya serta kacamata hitam yang berada dihidung mancungnya sedang memainkan piano. Tak lupa gitarnya berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Gaara yang menggunakan celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam dan t-shirt berwarna putih hitam strip berdiri cool dengan bass dipunggungnya dan ia sedang memainkan piano.

Neji memakai t-shirt tanpa tangan berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans hitam panjang belel serta rambutnya yang ia kuncir kebelakang terlihat gagah dibelakang drum perkusinya pukulnya. Karena lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan merupakan lagu yang membutuhkan perkusi jadinya Neji memainkan drum perkusinya.

Gaara terus memainkan intro lagi menggunakan piano yang membuat para penonton teriak histeris.

Kemudian suara Sasuke pun terdengar…

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Sasuke mengajak para penonton bernyanyi….

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning**

**I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

Kemudian Sasuke masih terus memainkan pianonya….. dan para penonton masih setia berteriak-teriak.

Suara backing vocal Gaara pun terdengar kembali dan Neji masih setia memainkan drum perkusinya dengan semangat.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Sasuke kembali bernyanyi…..

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

Sasuke pun berlari-lari diatas stage yang luas tersebut, jangan salah Sasuke mungkin terlihat datar dan selalu menyembunyikan emosinya tetapi jika ia sudah berada diatas stage. Ia pun akan berbuat sesuka hatinya tetapi masih dalam batas kewajaran.

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

"Everybody singing…" teriak Sasuke kepada penonton.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat-sangat merdu mengumandangkan lirik tersebut.

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

Suara Gaara pun terdengar kembali…

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Sasuke pun bernyanyi kembali… dan sekarang ia sudah memainkan gitar

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

Suara histeris para penonton terdengar meramaikan konser tersebut….

**Revolutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh, who would ever wanna be king?**

Intro pun terdengar kembali…..

Kemudian suara Gaara pun muncul…..

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Tiba-tiba lampu disekitar stage dimatikan dan terlihatlah lampu-lampu kecil dipinggir stage yang jika dilihat dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, stage tersebut berbentuk seperti gitar. Para penonton yang melihat hal tersebut histeris karena Akatsuki selalu mempunyai ide yang bagus dalam hal tata hias panggung.

"Everybody puts your fuckin hands in the airrrrrrrrrrrrr" teriak Sasuke

Kemudian para penonton mengangkat tangan mereka keudara dan terlihatlah jutaan bahkan ribuan warna-warna diudara yang berasal dari gelang glow in the dark.

"I cant see you! I SAID PUTS YOUR HAND IN THE AIRRRRRRRRRR" teriak Sasuke lantang.

"whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan penonton pun terdengar indah…..

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

Kemudian Sasuke kembali menyanyi…

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world**

Naru yang melihat aksi kekasihnya itu ternyata lebih brutal dari pada ketika ia mengisi sebagai band pembuka hanya menyungggingkan senyum bangga dan ia ikut bernyanyi. Seakan terhanyut kedalam suasana konser.

Dan suara Sasuke pun terdengar kembali….. "Everybody singing" teriak Sasuke.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world**

**(Viva La Vida – Coldplay)**

Kemudian diakhir lagu, Sasuke berlari dari ujung panggung paling ujung menuju ketengah panggung dan ia melayangkan gitarnya keudara….

'Brakkkkkkkk'

Sasuke sengaja merusak gitarnya dengan membantingnya. Para penonton yang melihatnya pun histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke kau keren"

"Kyaaaaaa Akatsuki"

"Kyaaaaaaa Gaaraaaaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Neji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya Berry berhasil membuat chapter yang lebih panjang dari chapter yang sebelumnya kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *teriak bangga* xD**

**Di chapter ini Berry sengaja membuat pasangan SasuNaru kita merasakan indahnya cinta tapi dichapter selanjutnya Berry akan membuat mereka…. *sok misterius***

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca^^**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Berry sangat senang jika kalian memfavorite, memfollow ataupun sekedar mereview fanfict yang Berry buat, karena dari situlah semangat Berry untuk melanjutkan jalannya cerita muncul hehe sankyu bagi yang sudah mensupport Berry^^**

***peluk satusatu* xD**

**Balasan Review : **

**Nasyachoco : Kyaaaaaaaaa sankyu sudah membaca yaaaa ehehehe ^^ **

**Chinatsu Ichihara : Kyaaaaaaa terima kasih araaaaaaaa;3 jangan salahkan Itachi…. Karena sayalah yang menyuruh Itachi untuk mengkhianati Kyuubi *watados* *ditempeleng* xD Chapter depan mungkin banyak ItaKyuu nya tapi aku masih buram untuk chapter depan wkwkwk. Iya ini sudah aku usahakan untuk memperbanyak jalan ceritanya xD Yasudah aku panggil Ara-koi mau?ikan koi….. *digebukin orang* xD**

**Atarashi Ryuuna : memang Uchiha…. *digaplok* xD kemungkinan Kyuu bakal pulang dichapter selanjutnya ehehehe^^**

**Hyull : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa aku takut sama hyull huaaaaaaa *larilari gaje* *takut dicium* *terus digampar orang* xD okaaaaaaaaaay keep reading yaaaa ;3**

**Guest : ini sudah next kok ehehehe btw terimakasih sudah membaca^^ permohonanmu sudah tercapai dichapter ini…. Mereka sudah resmi kok ehehehe**

**Kitsune Natsu : ehehehe okedeh Natsu goreng…. *itu nasi baka!* xDv wah jangan-jangan kamu ikutan cengar cengir ya?;O**

**Desi Maylia Sari : terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii : chapter depan nenggggggg tungguin aja^^v**

**Yuichi : okayyyyy thankyou for reading^^**

**Nolla kim : Kyaaaaaaaaaa mesum xD *digampar***

**RyunkaSanachikyu : sankyu senpai^^ akan aku usahakan wordsnya diperpanjang ehehehe**

**Nolla uchikaze : huahahahaha bersabarlah nak;3**

**Yunaucii : serahkan padaku…. Akan kubuat itachi menderita xDv**

**Guest : haduh maaf kalo masalah merubah gender lagi akan merubah jalan cerita dan juga pasti akan merubah chapter-chapter sebelumnya hehe gomen ya gabisa**

**Sora : okesippppp sora^^**

**xxxSN : hehehe iyanih cepet^^ sankyu and happy reading ya^^**

**akane uzumaki faris : iyaaa Sasuke selalu berbuat seenak jidatnya makanya jidatnya lebar tuh…huahahahaha xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song of The Century**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, etc**

**Pairing SasufemNaru**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto yang notabennya seorang penyanyi muda berbakat yang tengah naik daun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang frontman dari sebuah band yang banyak digandrungi oleh para kaula muda. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? **

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**Chapter 7 : Nightmare**

_Sebelumnya…_

_Kemudian diakhir lagu, Sasuke berlari dari ujung panggung paling ujung menuju ketengah panggung dan ia melayangkan gitarnya keudara…._

'_Brakkkkkkkk'_

_Sasuke sengaja merusak gitarnya dengan membantingnya. Para penonton yang melihatnya pun histeris._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke kau keren"_

"_Kyaaaaaa Akatsuki"_

"_Kyaaaaaaa Gaaraaaaaaaaaa"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Neji"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal`s Pov**

Setelah adegan dimana Sasuke membanting gitarnya kelantai panggung, para penonton masih berteriak histeris karena mereka terjerat oleh pesona ketiga personil Akatsuki tersebut.

Adakah yang bertanya mengapa Sasuke membanting gitarnya? Well membanting gitar dalam sebuah konser adalah hal yang wajar dan biasa dilakukan oleh para musisi-musisi yang ada. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke merupakan salah satu bagian dalam aksinya pada saat konser. Karena menurut author jika seorang frontman apalagi ia seorang lead guitarist tidak melakukan hal itu saat konser, itu belum keren huahahahahaha *dicekek Sasuke* xD

Konser Akatsuki kali ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya, tetapi konser kali ini merupakan konser yang sangat-sangat special untuk dirinya karena pada konser kali inilah konsernya ditonton oleh sang tambatan hati idamannya. Kekasihnya yang bersedia –baca dipaksa- datang menontonnya dari bangku vvip bersama Itachi. Konser kali ini Akatsuki membawakan dua belas lagu yang setiap lagunya pasti akan dibawakan dengan penampilan yang sangat menawan dan sempurna.

'Blaaaaaaaaats'

Suara lampu stage dimatikan secara tiba-tiba, para penonton menganggap bahwa itu adalah pertanda bahwa konser telah selesai tetapi sebenarnya pihak Akatsuki sedang mempersiapkan satu pertunjukkan lagi untuk menjadi penutup pada konsernya kali ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak para penonton

"ONE MOREEEE! WE WANT MOREEEE! WANT MORE! WE WANT MOREEEE!" kata-kata tersebut terngiang dan memenuhi semua isi stadion konser Akatsuki, mereka belum puas dan masih ingin melihat penampilan Akatsuki.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gitar listrik yang dimainkan dan itu membuat suasana menjadi riuh kembali, disusul dengan suara bass dan juga drum. Lampu stage pun menyala kembali dan terlihatlah tiga orang pemuda diatasnya sedang beraksi kembali.

Suara Sasuke yang lantang itupun menggema diseluruh stadion.

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.**

Desk Desk Desk Desk Tak Desk tak duk…..

Suara Sasuke yang merdu itu keluar dengan diiringi suara gebukan drum Neji yang terlihat begitu bersemangat dan suara dari betotan bass dari Gaara.

**Don't want a nation under the new mania**

Desk Desk Desk Desk Tak Desk tak duk….

**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

Desk Desk Desk Desk Tak Desk tak duk….

**The subliminal mind fuck America**

Desk Desk Desk Desk Tak Desk tak duk…

Sasuke bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar listriknya yang tergantung sempurna pada bahunya.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow**

**For that's enough to argue**

Kemudian terdengarlah suara gebukan drum dari Neji….

Dan membuat para penonton yang datang memenuhi stadion berjingkrak-jingkrak ria mengikuti alunan lagu yang bertempo cepat itu.

Sasuke pun kembali bernyanyi…..

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America**

**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda**

**Now everybody do the propaganda**

**And sing along to the age of paranoia**

Terdengar lagi suara gebukan drum dan betotan bass yang membuat penonton semakin riuh.

Sasuke kembali bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar dengan binal diatas panggung.

"Tachi-nii tak kusangka penampilan mereka begitu menakjubkan" teriak Naru kepada Itachi.

Mereka berdua juga sedang menikmati lagu sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak ria dibagian vvip.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow**

**For that's enough to argue**

Suara drum mendominasi panggung….. Desk Desk Desk Desk Tak Desk tak duk

Kemudian terdengarlah suara melodi gitar yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke dari atas panggung. Bisa terlihat bahwa Sasuke sedang memainkan melodi dari gitarnya sambil saling memunggungi dengan Gaara.

Mereka berdua bermandikan keringat, terlihat keringat yang mengalir didahi mereka berdua yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat seksi. Dan author pun mimisan….. xD

Sasuke memainkan melodinya dengan sangat sempurna tanpa ada satupun yang salah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak para fans yang melihat adengan Sasuke dan Gaara distage.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali bernyanyi…..

**Don't want to be an American idiot**

**One nation controlled by the media**

**Information age of hysteria**

**It's calling out to idiot America**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension**

**All across the alienation**

**Where everything isn't meant to be okay**

**Television dreams of tomorrow**

**We're not the ones who're meant to follow**

**For that's enough to argue**

**( Green Day – American Idiot)**

Berakhirlah pertunjukan dengan diakhiri oleh suara drum dari Neji, terlihat bahwa Neji memainkan drum secara professional dan semangat. Buktinya sekarang Neji sudah basah akan keringat yang ada ditubuhnya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga berkumpul ditengah stage saling memegang bahu satu sama lain, dan membungkukan badan mereka bertiga seraya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penonton yang hadir pada konser mereka.

'Blaaaaaaaaatsss' kemudian lampu stage pun dimatikan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak para fans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disuatu ruangan….

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu sedang menyandarkan diri disebuah sofa berwarna hitamnya, ia sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang memberitakan mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Naru. Dengan ciri yang disebutkan tadi bahkan kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan wanita tersebut bukan? Ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang aktris cantik yang sedang naik daun. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah 'bekas' mainan Sang Uchiha bungsu.

Haruno Sakura merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik Haruno Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar tetapi tidak lebih besar dari Namiuzu dan Uchiha Corp.

"Brengsek" umpat wanita tersebut seraya membuang majalah yang sedang ia baca tadi kesembarang tempat. "Apa bagusnya wanita jalang yang kau pilih itu Sas" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri yang seakan marah setelah mengetahui bahwa Sang Uchiha bungsu yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat sangat ia cintai sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang baru.

_**Flashback**_

Disebuah cafe milik salah satu keturunan Hyuuga terlihat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang berbincang sangat serius….. cafenya Hinata laris ya jadi langgangan Sasuke wakakakakak *ditendang* xD

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam…. *dichidori* *mati* *gak nulis fanfict lagi* *ditendang readers* xD

"Ano Sasuke-kun maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Jujur saja aku sangat menyukaimu eh bukan bukan maksudku mencintaimu" tutur Sang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Haruno" kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kumohon Sas…. Aku rela jika hanya menjadi mainanmu saja asalkan aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Sakura sambil memohon.

"Even I haven't my feeling for you and you still want to be mine?huh" ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ya aku bersedia Sas….." ucap Sakura kembali dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau hanya akan berakhir dengan sakit hati" ucap Sasuke seraya menjawab pernyataan cinta Sakura.

"Ah arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura gembira karena pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya lewat telefon dan itu membuat Sakura sangat sedih. Tetapi ia harus menelan konsekuensi yang sudah Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ck Sasuke pantat ayam playbooooooooy *dicekek* xD

'_**Jangan salahkan aku jika kau hanya akan berakhir dengan sakit hati'**_

Kata-kata itu sangat menusuk relung hati Sakura, walaupun ia terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan banyak wartawan yang mengajukan banyak perntanyaan kepadanya mengenai kandasnya hubungan mereka.

Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum. Well don't you see that Sakura is totally a great actrist? Bahkan ia bisa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kepada dirinya padahal didalam hati kecilnya ia menyimpan dendam yang begitu sangat besar kepada Sasuke.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Akan ku hancurkan hubungan kalian berdua huhahahahahahahaha" ucap Sakura disusul tawanya.

" Tak ada yang bisa memiliki Sasuke Uchiha selain diriku….. tak ada terkecuali diriku" sambungnya lirih.

Sementara itu di Inggris….

Sepasang suami istri tengah duduk disebuah ruang kerja yang sangat mewah. Pasangan suami istri tersebut merupakan orang tua dari Namikaze bersaudara dan pemilik sah dari pada Namiuzu Corp, yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Anata entah mengapa perasaanku kurang enak akhir-akhir ini, aku takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Naru-chan" ucap Kushina kepada Sang suami yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dimejanya. Mendengar ucapan sang istri tercintanya itu membuat Minato berhenti dari aktivitasnya membaca berkas perusahaan yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Anata, sebaiknya kau istirahat kurasa kau kelelahan" tutur Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah" ucap Kushina kembali.

'Kuharap tak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpamu sayang' batin Kushina masih memikirkan Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konser telah berakhir satu jam lalu dan setelah mengedakan konser yang cukup melelahkan itu disinilah Sasuke dan Naru berada. Didalam kamar apartemet Naru, well mengapa Sasuke berada disini? Jawabannya simple karena Sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut malas untuk ke kamar apartementnya yang masih harus naik satu lantai lagi. Alah bilang saja kau ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak kenapa Naru yakan SasuAyam? *diamaterasu* xD

Terlihat Sasuke sedang menyamankan kepalanya dipangkuan Naru, sambil sesekali Naru mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat lelah Teme" ucap Naru kepada Sasuke sambil mengusap surai raven milik Sasuke yang berada dipaha mulusnya itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Tidurlah sebentar supaya kau merasa lebih baik Suke" ucap Naru lembut dan ia masih setia mengusap surai raven tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nafas yang beraturan dari hidung Sasuke, ya Sang Bungsu Uchiha telah tertidur dalam pangkuan kekasihnya.

Romantis bukan? Ya tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa badai akan segera menyerang kehidupan mereka….. khukhukhu *ditendang* xD

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam berarti sudah setengah jam Naru masih mengusap rambut raven milik Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah erangan dari mulut Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah bangun.

"Engh….." erang Sasuke sambil membuka kedua onyx miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun Teme? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum dan tangannya masih mengusap raven milik Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe" jawab Sasuke masih bersandar pada paha Naru.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk makan malam Teme. Kurasa kau belum makan malamkan?" ucap Naru yang hanya jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Naru.

"Kurasa mandi bersama itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik lagi Dobe" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naru.

"Dasar kau manusia prevent!" teriak Naru.

"Ck Dobe berisik" gumam Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan hendak menuju kepintu kamar apartement Naru "Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi Dobe. Kuharap masakanmu bisa membuatku kenyang nanti." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan langsung pergi keluar.

Mengapa Sasuke mandi dikamar apartementnya sendiri? Karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga bajunya yang ada diapartement Naru belum dicuci oleh Naru….. ckck

'Huh dasar Teme' batin Naru kesal.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari apartementnya Naru langsung menuju dapur kecil yang ada diapartementnya untuk memasak sesuatu. Jangan kira Naru tidak bisa memasak, Naru jago dalam hal memasak. Karena ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri diapartement maka dari itu ia selalu belajar memasak secara otodidak terkadang dengan membaca resep-resep di internet, maka sekarang tak heran jika ia sangat handal untuk urusan dapur.

"Kurasa aku harus memasak semua hal yang berhubungan dengan tomat" ucap Naru sambil melihat-lihat bahan makanan didalam lemari penyimpanannya.

"Mungkin sup tomat, spaghetti saus tomat dan kare tomat cocok untuk Si Teme itu" ucap Naru sambil mengambil bahan makanan yang ia akan olah. Ketika ia sedang memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak, tiba-tiba telefon kamar apartementnya berdering dan kemudian terdengarlah suara Kakashi dari mesin penerima pesan yang sengaja Naru aktifkan.

/Nee Naru jadwalmu kosong dalam seminggu kedepan, aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk mengurus sesuatu. Karena Minato-sama memintaku untuk kesana, merepotkan bukan?huh Yare-yare jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan kebanyakan makan ramen! Jaa My Baka Imouto/

Naru yang mendengar pesan Kakashi hanya mendengus sebal dengan tangan kanan Minato tersebut yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Cih dasar Ero Aniki" ucapnya kesal, well mengapa Naru menyebut Kakashi ero? Huahahahaha tentu saja karena Kakashi sering membaca novel bersampul orange yang Naru tahu bahwa itu adalah novel porno dan Anikinya itu tidak segan-segan untuk menawari Naru untuk ikut membaca novel tersebut bersama-sama. Untuk menambah pengetahuan Naru ucapnya jika ditanya mengapa ia menawari adiknya untuk membaca novel nista tersebut…ckckckck xD

Kemudian setelah itu ia pun langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih bahan makanan,lalu ia langsung melancarkan aksi memasaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar dua puluh menit masakan pun sudah selesai. Setelah selesai memasak, Naru memutuskan untuk pergi mandi sebelum kekasihnya yang mesum itu datang kembali.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Naru pun memakai baju dan langsung mempersiapkan makanan dimeja makan kecil diapartementnya yang khusus untuk dua orang tersebut. Pada saat Naru sedang mempersiapkan makanan dimeja makan, bel pun berbunyi dan tak lama Sasuke pun masuk kedalam apartement dengan seenak udelnya….. xD

"Kau lama Teme….." ucap Naru yang masih menyiapkan makan malam dimeja makan dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn Dobe" gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk Naru dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepala pada leher Naru.

'Citrus…..' batin Sasuke sambil menghirup wangi dari perpotongan leher Naru.

"Hentikan Teme aku sedang mempersiapkan makan malam" ucap Naru sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

"Tidak Dobe" jawab Sasuke yang masih saja memeluk Naru.

Tetapi usaha Naru percuma karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dibandingkan tenaganya.

"Ayolah lepaskan aku nanti sup tomatnya jadi dingin" ucap Naru. Kemudian Sasuke yang mendengar kata tomatpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung duduk dikursi yang ada. Melihat kelakuan Sasuke membuat Naru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itadakimasuuuuuu" ucap Naru sebelum menyantap makanan yang sudah tertata rapih.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Mereka menikmati makanannya penuh dengan keheningan tetapi tiba-tiba suara Naru memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Nee Teme….. Apa masakanku enak?" tanya Naru gugup.

"Lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar Dobe" ucap Sasuke watados.

'Chuuuu' Naru pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Kemudian selesailah acara makan malam mereka berdua, setelah Naru mencuci piring-piring yang mereka pakai untuk makan disinilah mereka sedang duduk berdua sambil menonton film disalah satu channel yang khusus menanyangkan film-film. Naru duduk dan bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya kepada sebuah sofa yang ada diruang televisi apartement Naru tersebut.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik menonton film, tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat bingkai foto yang ada disalah satu dinding ruangan. Foto yang membuat hati Sasuke sedikit panas karena cemburu melihat foto tersebut. Foto dimana seorang pemuda tengah memeluk mesra seorang gadis yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Naru. Dan mereka saling menjulurkan lidah mereka yang sama-sama mempunyai piercing tersebut. Pemuda tersebut berambut orange kemerahan dan terdapat banyak piercing ditelinganya.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang masih saja mendeathglare foto yang tak bersalah tersebut. Mungkin jika tatapan Sasuke tersebut bisa merusak benda yang ia pandang, sudah pasti bingkai foto dan foto tersebut sudah menjadi debu dan hilang diterbangkan angin.

Well Sasuke akui bahwa pemuda yang ada didalam foto tersebut mempunyai tampang yang tampan walau err sedikit ganas….. *dicakar Kyuu* xD

"Hn" gumam Naru yang sedang serius menonton film.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke sedikit menambahkan nada satu oktaf.

"Apasih Teme tidak usah berteriak bisakan?" umpat Naru yang kesal karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk bingkai foto tersebut.

"Ah dia aniki ku Teme, namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, bagaimana menurutmu? Tampan bukan?" ucap Naru dengan bangga sambil menunjukan cengirannya. Melihat kebanggaan Naru ketika menyebutkan nama dari kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naru sangat menyayangi kakaknya tersebut.

'Namikaze Kyuubi….. Apakah itu orang yang selama ini Aniki cari?' batin Sasuke.

"Kurasa sekarang ku tahu darimana semua piercing ini menempel ditubuhmu" ucap Sasuke sambil iseng menarik pelan piercing yang ada dihidung Naru.

"Aduduh Teme" aduh Naru agak kesakitan ketikan piercingnya ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu Teme, pada saat Kyuu-nii mengetahui hubungan kita waktu beberapa hari lalu… ehem maksudku sewaktu kita masih menjalin hubungan pura-pura itu…. Kyuu-nii marah saat melihat berita mengenai kau yang seenak menciumku didepan banyak wartawan" jelas Naru.

"Hn apa peduliku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya santai.

"Huh dasar Teme! asal kau tahu saja ya Teme, Kyuu-nii bilang dia akan menjadikanmu ayam presto yang dagingnya sangat empuk dan dia akan memakanmu Suke" tutur Naru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'Gleeeeek'

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya….. huahahahahahaha kasian kau SasuAyam….. *chidoooooooori* xD

"Wahahahahaha lihat wajahmu Teme itu lucu sekali huahahahaha" ledek Naru ketika melihat wajah shock Sasuke yang sempat terlihat beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Berisik Dobe" ucap Sasuke datar tetapi dia sempat mengumpat didalam hati kenapa ia bisa kecolongan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Melihat Naru yang tidak berhenti menertawainya akhirnya Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk….

'Cup'

Sasuke megecup bibir peach Naru yang membuat sang empunya diam seketika dari tawanya dan…..

'Blushhhhh' rona merah pun tercipta dikedua pipi chubbynya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Iwa…..

"Apa Kushina? Aku harus kembali ke Konoha besok? Apa kau gila?" ucap Kyuubi pada seseorang ditelefon. Well ia sedang berbicara dengan ibu kandung yang melahirkannya dan KENAPA IA MEMANGGIL NAMA IBUNYA TIDAK PAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL KAASAN ATAU MOMMY ATAU MOM ATAU *ditimpuk sandal* *brb matiin capslock* *dideathglare Kyuubi* xD dasar Kyuu kau memang…. *dipelototin Kyuubi lagi* *pundung*

/Namikaze Kyuubi sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku KAASAN! Dan ya kau harus kembali besok ke Konoha!/ ucap Kushina berteriak-teriak ditelefon membuat Sang anak sulungnya harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa centi dari telinganya.

/Perasaanku tak enak Kyuu….. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adikmu…/ sambung Kushina dengan nada yang lirih.

Mendengar nada suara Sang ibunda tercintanya mau tidak mau itu membuat Kyuubi mendesah dan ia jadi teringat akan peristiwa pada masa kecilnya dimana Kushina memberitahukan bahwa perasaannya tidak enak mengenai Si Bungsu, dan benar saja sesuatu yang menghebohkan pun terjadi kepada Naru. Dan Kyuubi tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali.

Ya firasat dari kedua orang tua terutama ibu sangat kuat terhadap anaknya. Maka dari itu kalian harus sayang kepada ibu kalian semua… *kultum* ;3

_**Flashback**_

Terlihat seorang wanita dan anak kecil sulungnya yang berumur 12 tahun, mereka sedang duduk didepan televisi sambil menunggu kedatangan sang bungsu yang diketahuinya sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya tersebut.

"Nee Kyuu ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, kenapa adikmu belum pulang? Perasaanku tak enak begini…." tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi yang sedang asyik memaninkan remot tv ditangannya.

"Mungkin bocah itu lupa waktu Kushina" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung disusul oleh jitakan dari Kushina yang bersarang dikepalanya.

Kyuubi yang dijitak oleh Kushina pun hanya meng-aduh kesakitan sambil menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tak suka. Ckckck Kyuu…..

Kemudian tak lama terdengar suara telefon berdering dan Kushina pun mengangkat telefon yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang televisi.

"Moshi-moshi kediaman Namikaze disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Kushina kepada seseorang disambungan telefon tersebut.

"Ano saya salah satu petugas rumah sakit Konoha Central" ucap orang tersebut.

'Deg' tubuh Kushina menegang mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa putri anda Namikaze Naruto mengalami kecelakan" sambungnya.

'Braaak' bunyi gagang telefon yang jatuh.

Kushina pun yang shock mendengar kabar tersebut terjatuh kelantai dan mulai menangis. Kyuubi yang sedang menonton televisi pun curiga dengan bunyi tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kushina tersebut.

Kyuubi terkejut melihat Kaasannya terduduk dilantai sambil menangis.

"Hey Kushina….. kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sembari mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kushina. Biasanya Kushina akan marah jika Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan namanya tetapi kali ini tidak. Kaasannya tersebut malah semakin terisak menangis.

"Hey hey…. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh ibundanya tersebut.

"Naru…..hiks Naru-chan Kyuu…. Naru kecelakaan" ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

'Deg' tubuh Kyuubi menegang

Dan mulai saat itupun Kyuubi berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Naru, dan tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpa adik kesayangannya tersebut.

_**End of Flashback**_

/Kaasan tahu bahwa kau masih belum menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Itachi tapi kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan kewajibanmu untuk menjaga adik perempuanmu hanya karena masalah itu Kyuu. Pulanglah Kyuu…/ tuturnya kembali.

Ya Kushina maupun Minato mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kyuubi dan Itachi yang menyebabkan Kyuubi meminta pindah ke Iwa dan sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Iwa dengan alasan masih menuntaskan kuliahnya. Ck alasan klasik. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi yang sudah lulus kuliah S3-nya setahun setelah ia pindah ke Iwa dan sekarang mempunyai tittle Doctor itu bisa menggunakan alasan konyol tak masuk akal tersebut?

Ya ia hanya menghindari Tousannya yang selalu memintanya kembali ke Kohona dan mengurus perusahaannya disana, ia menghindari Konoha. Ya ia menghindari untuk pergi ke Konoha karena ia menghindari untuk bertemu Itachi. Pemuda yang telah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping dan yang sangat ia tak habis pikirkan bahwa ia masih mencintai Itachi dengan hatinya yang sudah berkeping tersebut. Ironis bukan?

Oh ayolah tak mungkin jika Minato dan Kushina mengizinkan anak sulungnya itu untuk merantau ke Iwa dengan penyamaran hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal diapartement, menyembunyikan jati diri aslinya dengan menyamar menggunakan rambut palsu dan lensa mata, meminta Minato untuk bekerja sama dengan universitas tempat Kyuubi menggali ilmu untuk menyembunyikan jati diri Kyuubi yang sebenarnya, meminta kedua orang tuanya maupun Naru untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun dimana Kyuubi berada terlebih kepada Itachi. Oh semua orang juga tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Sang Namikaze sulung tersebut.

"Baiklah besok aku akan kembali ke Konoha tapi kurasa Kaasan tahu bahwa ini ada imbalannya" ucap Kyuubi kepada Kushina.

/Kyaaaaaa kau panggil aku apa Kyuu-chan? Ah baiklah itu gampang Kyuu, Kaasan akan mempersiapkan kebutuhan yang kau perlukan untuk kembali ke Konoha/ jawab Kushina girang bukan kepalang.

"Jangan panggil dengan embel-embel menjijikan seperti itu Kushina" dengus Kyuubi dan kemudian terdengarlah suara sambungan diputus tiba-tiba oleh Kushina.

'Tut tut tut tut'

'Ck dasar Kaasan' batinnya sembari menaruh kembali ponsel mewahnya ke atas meja kerjanya.

**Kyuubi`s Pov**

Well aku adalah seorang Namikaze Kyuubi seorang pemuda tampan penggila piercing yang mempunyai gelar Doktor yang bisa kuraih hanya dengan menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama setahun. Bisa dibilang aku memiliki otak yang sangat jenius, bukan hanya dalam bidang akademik tetapi aku juga menguasai bidang non akademik seperti olahraga dan music. Bukan bermaksud untuk melebih-lebihkan atau apalah, cih aku tak pernah melebih-lebihkan tetapi memang itu faktanya.

Selama aku tinggal di Iwa aku selalu menyembunyikan identitas asliku, dengan meminta bantuan dari Tousan dan Kaasan tentunya. Aku memilih untuk pergi dari Konoha karena aku tak sanggup jika harus hidup disana dengan rasa sakit hati yang kurasa hingga saat ini, apa aku berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit ini jika kalian melihat kekasih kalian bercumbu dengan wanita lain dihadapan mata kalian sendiri. Ah sudahlah…..

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti jika bertemu Si Keriput brengsek itu?" ucapku lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahku diatasmeja kerjaku.

Jujur saja aku masih belum siap untuk kembali ke Konoha terlebih untuk bertemu Uchiha Itachi, pria yang sudah meluluh-lantahkan hatiku ini, aku memutuskannya secara sepihak tanpa mendengar penuturan darinya karena hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit.

"Arghhh brengsek mengapa aku harus memikirkan orang sialan itu? Cih" ucapku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal`s Pov**

Keesokannya di bandara Konoha terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan dengan piercing ditelinganya. Ia memakai t-shirt panjang berwarna merah marun dengan celana jeans hitam panjang serta kacamata hitam membingkai kdeua matanya yang menyembunyikan manik sapphire yang serupa dengan manik kepunyaan Naru tetapi miliknya terlihat lebih gelap.

Ia berjalan sambil menarik koper berwarna hitamnya ditangan sebelah kirinya dan gitar dibahu kirinya. Banyak sekali orang yang terkesima dengan penampilan Kyuubi saat ini.

'Tadaima Konoha…' batin Kyuubi lirih.

"Kyuu-sama" panggil seorang petugas bandara sambil berlari kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya tersebut hanya menghentikan jalannya dan menunggu orang tersebut menghampirinya. Ck dasar arogan….. *ditendang Kyuu*xD

Kemudian setelah petugas bandara tersebut sampai dihadapannya, sang petugas memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kyuubi.

"Ano Kyuu-sama ini kunci mobil yang dititipkan oleh Kushina-sama, ia bilang bahwa mobil tersebut kepunyaan Kyuu-sama. Anda bisa menemukan mobilnya diparkiran khusus bandara Tuan" tutur sang petugas.

"Hn" balas Kyuubi sembari mengangguk kemudian setelah itu sang petugas pun membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan Kyuu. Lalu Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya ketempat parkir khusus, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang ke Konoha ia masih ingat dimana tempat parkir mobil khusus yang digunakan keluarganya.

'Clikkkkk' bunyi kunci pengaman yang ada digantungan kunci mobil yang ia pegang kemudian ia tekan tombol hijau agar mobil kepunyaannya mengeluarkan suara alarm, ya agar Kyuubi tahu yang mana mobilnya…. Wkwkwk xD

'Tin tin tin tin tin' begitulah bunyi alarm mobil Kyuu…..

Kemudian Kyuubi melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna merah, mobil yang Kushina berikan untuknya. Sebuah mobil bugatti veyron sports merah bertengger dihadapannya.

"Wow bagus juga selera Si Kushina itu….." ucap Kyuubi watados xD kemudian ia pun membuka bagasi mobilnya dan menaruh kopernya. Kemudian ia masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi tetapi sebelum menyalakan mobilnya. Ia menaruh gitar kesayangannya dikursi sebelahnya. Lalu menstarter mobilnya dan… Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ia langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tersebut. Tujuan Kyuubi sekarang adalah kembali ke mansion Namikaze karena ia sudah sangat merindukan pohon-pohon apel kesayangannya tersebut.

Tetapi ketika ia sedang dalam perjalan menuju masion keluarganya tersebut, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus dan berniat untuk membeli beberapa kaleng vodka. Kemudian ia memberhentikan mobil mewahnya didepan sebuah minimarket.

'Kring' bunyi pintu minimarket tersebut dibuka oleh Kyuubi.

Keadaan minimarket tersebut cukup ramai karena terlihat beberapa orang sedang mundar-mandir membawa keranjang belanjaan mereka. Kemudian Kyuubi masuk dan langsung berjalan kearah bagian minuman, lalu mengambil beberapa botol vodka dalam genggamannya. Ia pun langsung kearah kasir untuk membayar vodkanya tersebut. Tetapi ketika ia sedang membayar barang belanjaannya tersebut ada sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil namanya.

"Kyuu…." panggil seseorang tersebut.

Kemudian ia pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut, lalu badannya agak menegang ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya tersebut. Ya seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan, bermata onyx, terdapat tanda seperti keriput disekitar hidung mancungnya dan berambut hitam legam panjang diikat longgar kebelakang sedang membawa keranjang belanjaannya.

'Deg….'

'Itachi…..' batin Kyuubi.

**Itachi`s Pov**

'Spaghetti…. Checked. Keju… Checked. Tomat….. Checked. Bolognaise sauce….. hmmm'

"Ah….." ucapku ketika aku menemukan barang yang aku cari-cari.

Ya aku sedang berbelanja bahan makanan untuk persediaan diapartement adik kesayanganku, well apakah kalian akan bertanya mengapa aku berbelanja sendiri? Jawabannya adalah aku lebih suka membeli barang pesanan adikku dengan aku sendiri yang membelinya.

Namun ketika aku sedang mencari barang yang ku inginkan, tiba-tiba kedua onyx hitamku menangkap sebuah pemandangan dihadapanku, seorang pria berambut orange kemerahan menggunakan kacamata hitam tengah mengambil beberapa vodka.

'Kyuu…..' batinku. Entah mengapa ia mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai dan telah menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Lalu kulihat ia berjalan menuju kasir dan aku masih terpaku memandangnya.

"Kyuu…." Panggilku kepadanya, lalu kulihat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan….

'Deg' tubuhku terdiam ketika pandangan kami saling beradu, entah mengapa aku merasa itu adalah Kyuubi, Kyuu…. Tatapan matanya tajam walaupun terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang berada diwajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan piercing, Kyuubi sangat menyukai piercing. Kulihat orang tersebut juga memiliki piercing, tetapi jumlahnya lebih dari satu.

'Braaaak'

Seseorang menabrakku dan menyebabkan barang belanjaanku terjatuh dan membuatku melepaskan tatapanku kearah orang tersebut.

"Ah gomen Tuan saya tidak sengaja" ucap seorang ibu yang menabrakku tadi dan sekarang ia sedang berusaha membantuku mengambil barang yang terjatuh. Yang hanya kujawab dengan senyuman tipis diwajahku lalu memungut barang yang berserakan. Setelah itu aku kembali melayangkan mataku kearah kasir tetapi pemuda yang kulihat tadi sudah tidak ada.

'Ah mungkin hanya firasatku saja' batinku dan aku langsung melanjutkan acara belanja-belanja ria. Wakakakakak lol Itachi….. xD

**Normal`s Pov**

'Braaaak'

Seseorang menabrak Itachi dan menyebabkan barang belanjaannya terjatuh dan membuatnya melepaskan tatapannya kearah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut tidak mau membuang kesempatan emasnya untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Kyuubi berjalan cepat menuju mobil merahnya dan langsung masuk.

'Brakkk' kok sama kaya bunyi barang jatuh? Ah biarlah… xD

Bunyi pintu mobil yang Kyuubi banting. Sayang Kyuu…. Mobil mahal….. wkwkwk *dicekek* xD

"Ah kuso! Mengapa harus bertemu dengannya disaat aku baru kembali kesini? Cih brengsek fuck off!" umpat Kyuubi sambil memukul dashboard mobilnya.

"Brengsek kau Baka Tachi!" ucap Kyuu

Kemudian ia langsung menancapkan gas dengan kencang ia melanjutkan perjalannya.

Sementara itu diapartement Naru…

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda ria diruang televisi apartement, ya Sasuke dan Naru tidur bersama diruangan televisi ini tadi malam. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil menonton film.

Naru hanya memakai kemeja putih tangan panjang kebesaran ditubuhnya dan rambutnya tergerai serta ada sebuah gitar kesayangannya ditangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitamnya mengekspos dada bidangnya yang bertato dan kaki jenjangnya yang bertato juga.

Weitsss jangan berpikir yang iya-iya dulu! Mereka hanya tidur berdua saja kok dan tidak melakukan kegiatan in and out yang begituan….. wakakakakak *disiram* xD karena Naru berkomitmen untuk hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Sasuke jika mereka berdua sudah menikah, well jika mereka sudah menikah suatu hari nanti itu yang pas. Ck apasih….. xD

Ya walaupun Sasuke dan Naru adalah playboy dan playgirl kelas kakap yang tiap minggunya berganti-ganti pasangan tetapi, mereka masing-masing masih berpegang teguh kepada adat keluarganya yaitu tidak akan berhubungan yang iya-iya sampai mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Nee Dobe nyanyikan sesuatu untukku" pinta Sasuke yang sedang menidurkan dirinya dikarpet berbulu tepat disebelah Naru yang sedang duduk dengan memegang gitar akustik kesayangannya tersebut.

Kemudian Naru pun memulai memainkan gitarnya….

Dan Naru pun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara emasnya itu.

**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punchline wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down, down**

Sasuke yang mendengar Naru menyanyi pun menutup kedua matanya seraya menikmati suara Naru yang indah mengalun ditelinganya tersebut.

**Before you met me I was alright but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops When you look at me**

Ketika bait tersebut dinyanyikan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap Naru dengan lembut, onyx hitamnya menampakan kelembutan.

'Blusssssssssh' kedua pipi Naru terlihat memerah kemudian berhenti bernyanyi sejenak.

"Hey kenapa berhenti Dobe?" ucap Sasuke

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu Naru pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bernyanyi kembali.

**Just one touch Now baby I believe**

**This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel Like I'm livin' a**

'Manis' batin Sasuke ketika memandang Naru yang sedang bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya.

Kemudian Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidurannya, dan duduk menghadap Naru.

**Teenage dream The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops When you look at me**

**Just one touch Now baby I believe**

**This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**

**I'mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight**

**( Katy Perry – Teenage Dream )**

Selesai Naru memainkan gitarnya kemudian Sasuke pun merebut gitar tersebut dari Naru dan tanpa Naru duga Sasuke pun akan memainkan gitar tersebut kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

**My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

Sasuke menyanyi sambil menatap kedua manic sapphire milik Naru dan hal itu membuat kedua pipi sang gadis pirang itu pun memerah tersipu.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan menyanyikan lirik lagu rap tersebut masih sambil bermain gitar.

**Gym Class Heroes, baby**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**

**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**

**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**

**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for make skipping tracks**

**This the last girl that play me, left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I sing a song and the image grab you by the head**

**Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo, the only place for you**

Naru masih terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyanyi dihadapannya tersebut.

'This is what I call the voice from the heaven… Oh Kami-sama' batin Naru.

**My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

Sasuke masih terus mengucap lirik lagu rap tersebut, walaupun lagu yang ia nyanyikan tersebut termasuk lagu yang bertempo cepat ia terlihat begitu mudah merapalkan lirik tersebut dan ia pun terlihat leluasa memainkan gitarnya sambil berngerap-ria.

**Let's go! If I wasn't old school, fifty pound room box**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my volume up before of the cops**

**And crank a higher everytime they told you to stop**

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**

**Will you have to purchase mad D batteries**

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**

**You never know we come and go like we're on a interstate**

**I think finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands**

**Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo, the only place for you**

**My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

Kemudian ketika Sasuke ingin menyanyikan bait selanjutnya, ia berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan kemudian ia memegang wajah Naru dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu kemudian menatap kedua manic sapphire indah itu. Onyx bertemu sapphire….

Lalu ia pun melanjutkan lagunya….

**I only pray you never leave me behind**

**Because your music can be so hard to find**

**I take your head and pull it closer to mine**

**Our love is never dying, a chain in my mind**

**My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**

**( Gym Class Hero feat. Adam Levine – Stereo Heart)**

Naru yang diperlakukan seromantis seperti itu pun hanya bisa bersemu merah, lalu Sasuke pun menaruh gitar kepunyaan Naru ke atas karpet menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya, sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya masih memegang wajah Naru. Lalu Sasuke dan Naru pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aishiteru Dobe…" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menatap sapphire milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aishiteru mo Teme….." tutur Naru yang ikut memandang onyx hitam milik Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Naru, seakan tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan Naru pun menutup kedua matanya.

'Cup' Sasuke pun mengecup bibir peach milik Naru. Kecupan tersebut semakin lama menjadi hisapan-hisapan lembut pada bibir Naru.

'Enggghhhh…' erang Naru pada saat Sasuke terus menghisap bibir miliknya.

Kemudian Sasukemenggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Naru seraya mendekatan dirinya kepada Naru agar ciuman tersebut lebih dalam, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Naru. Naru pun yang terbawa suasana pun ikut mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang milik Sasuke.

"Enghhhhh Suke… " erang Naru.

Sasuke pun terus menghisap bibir peach tersebut seakan bibir tersebut adalah lollipop rasa jeruk yang sangat mengasyikan untuk diemut. Sasuke pun menggigit kecil bibir Naru seraya meminta izin untuk lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut si pirang. Naru pun membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk lidah Sasuke agar bisa leluasa masuk.

"Enghhhhh" erang Naru saat lidah Sasuke menyapu dan mengabsen gigi miliknya.

Tak hanya mengabsen gigi Naru saja, lidah Sasuke pun mengajak lidah berpiercing milik Naru tersebut tetapi lidah Sasukelah yang menang dan kembali mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut.

Kemudian tangan Sasuke yang bertengger dipinggang milik Naru pun mulai jahil mengangkat kemeja putih yang Naru pakai sehingga tereksposlah perut two pack milih Naru dan ia mulai mengusap perut Naru tersebut.

"Ahhhhn enghhhh…." Erang Naru saat tangan Sasuke mengusap perutnya.

Lalu bibir Sasuke pun berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Naru, ia menghisap menjilat lalu menggigit. Kemudia ia hisap lagi, gigit lagi, jilat lagi.

'Engghhh Suke hentikhaaaan ahnnn…..' erang Naru mulai tak nyaman akan perlakukan Sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Naru takut jika Sasuke akan 'lepas kendali' dan takut jika dirinya ikut terhanyut permainan lidah Sasuke tersebut. Naru yang kesal pun akhirnya mencubit perut six pack milik Sasuke itu dengan kencang.

"Awwww" rintihan Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan Naru dari pelukannya.

"Rasakan itu baka no Teme! prevent!" ucap Naru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang berpiercing tersebut.

"Ck" Sasuke yang melihat wajah jahil Naru pun hanya berdecak kesal.

Naru yang mendengar decakan kesal Sasuke pun hanya memperlihatkan cengiran polosnya dan kembali menidurkan badannya dikarpet serta bersandar ke bantal yang ada didekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya tersebut masih mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menuju kediaman Namikaze, tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai dihadapan rumah mewah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya. Dipagar besar tersebut terdapat lambang pusara yang menjadi lambang khas dari Namikaze.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ada sensor merah yang menyala dari pagar tersebut lalu pagar tersebut pun terbuka dan menampakkan kediaman Namikaze yang begitu megah bak istana tersebut, kemudian Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Karena ia terlalu malas untuk memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi besar yang memang berfungsi sebagai sangkar tempat mobil-mobil mewah koleksi keluarga ini ditempatkan.

Lalu Kyuubi pun turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya dibahu kirinya dan ia melihat pemandangan mansion yang telah bertahun-tahun ini ia tinggalkan.

'Hn masih sama rupanya' batin Kyuu.

Keadaan mansion Namikaze terlihat sangat tenang bahkan sangat sepi karena masing-masing anggota keluarga mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing, jadilah mansion megah tersebut hanya dihuni oleh para butler.

Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu besar yang ada, tetapi sebelum Kyuubi membuka pintu tersebut. Pintunya sudah terbuka dari dalam, menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah beberapa butler keluarga Namikaze berbaris rapih menyambut Sang pewaris sulung tersebut.

'Wahhh akhirnya Kyuu-sama pulang juga'

'Kyaaa Kyuu-sama terlihat semakin tampan'

'Sepertinya wajah Kyuu-sama terlihat makin ganas…'

Begitulah isi batin para butler yang melihat kedatangan kembali Kyuubi di mansion tersebut. Well abaikan isi batin yang terakhir ya… *dilindes* xD

"Selamat datang Kyuu-sama" ucap seorang kepala butler sekaligus tangan kanan Minato yang lain itu bernama Umino Iruka kepada Kyuubi sopan sambil membungkuk. Kemudian diikuti oleh para butler yang lain.

"Hn….." gumam Kyuubi.

"Kalian boleh pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan kali kecuali kau" tutur Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Iruka dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Lalu para butlerpun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing meninggalkan sosok Kyuubi dan Iruka yang masih berdiri dipintu masuk mansion tersebut.

"Ck bisakah kau tidak terlalu sopan begitu Iruka-nii? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" sambung Kyuubi sambil mendengus kesal.

Ya begitulah sifat Kyuubi dan Naru selalu tidak mau jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'sama' oleh orang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga mereka.

Iruka yang mendengar itupun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Nee Kyuu…. Akhirnya kau pulang juga" ucap Iruka.

"Hn…. Dimana Naru? Apakah ia belum kesini? tanya Kyuubi.

"Naru-chan kesini seminggu sekali dan itu pun hanya untuk mengajak main menma, blats, dan juga blits" tutur Iruka.

"Hn" ucap Kyuubi kemudian meninggalkan Iruka yang sweatdrop.

Kemudian Kyuubi melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju halaman belakang mansion, terlihatlah pemandangan perkebunan pohon apel milik Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi pun mendekatkan dirinya kepasa satu pohon apel lalu memetik sebuah apel merah kemudian memakannya.

Sambil memakan apelnya tersebut Kyuubi yang masih setia dengan gitar kesayangannya dibahu kirinya itu berjalan menuju tiga buah kandang besar yang berisikan anjing-anjing peliharaannya tersebut.

"Guk Guk Guk Guk" gonggongan anjing pun terdengar saat Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya kedepan kandang tersebut. Ketiga anjing yang berada didalam kandang pun bergerak tak bisa diam seolah bahagia melihat Sang empunya telah pulang.

"Hey mate" ucap Kyuubi kepada ketiga anjing peliharaannya tersebut. Ya selama ini Kyuubi memelihara tiga buah anjing husky. Dan selama ia pergi bertahun-tahun ya kurang lebih lima tahun meninggalkan Konoha, ketiga anjing kesayangannya dirawat oleh Sang adik dan para butler. Dan selama itu pula Kyuubi selalu memantau pertumbuhan mereka melalui kamera yang Kyuubi pasang dikandang anjingnya tersebut. Ckckckck…..

Yang pertama bernama Menma, ia adalah seekor anjing husky yang memiliki bulu berwarna abu-abu serta bermata hitam. Ia terlihat sangat gagah dengan postur tubuh yang terlihat agak lebih besar dari pada kedua anjing selain dirinya.

Yang kedua dan ketiga bernama Blats dan Blits. Kedua anjing ini berukuran sama tetapi tidak begitu besar seperti Menma dan masih berjenis Siberian husky. Kedua anjing ini sedikit mirip dengan corak abu-abu ditubuhnya yang berwarna putih tetapi ada hal yang bisa dibedakan dari keduanya yaitu blats mempunyai corak abu-abu ditelinga sebelah kanan sedangkan blits mempunyai corak abu-abu ditelinga kirinya. Mereka mempunyai bola mata berwana biru muda.

Kemudian Kyuubi pun membuka ketiga kandang anjing tersebut tak lama keluarlah para anjing kesayangannya mengerubungi tubuh Kyuubi, walaupun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Mereka masih mengenali bau tubuh Kyuubi dan wajah sang majikan mereka.

"Guk Guk"

Kyuubi yang melihat ketiga anjingnya bermanja menggelayuti dan berputar-putar didekat kakinya pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, karena sudah lama ia tidak bercengkrama langsung dengan ketiga anjingnya ini. Karena selama ia di Iwa, ia hanya bisa bercengkraman dengan anjingnya melalui skype bersama Naru.

Lalu Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju mansion megahnya dan tentu saja ketiga anjing kesayangannya pun mengikutinya dibelakangnya, seraya tidak mau lepas dari sang pemilik. Sampai pada kamar Sang Namikaze sulung.

Kamar bernuasa merah megah tersebut sudah lama tak ia huni dan ia sangat merindukan kamarnya tersebut, kamar yang penuh poster musisi-musisi handal favoritenya. Dan juga sebuah ampilivier hitam ada dipojokan kamarnya, tak lupa ada beberapa gitar listrik serta bass yang bertengger dilantai dengan penahannya sehingga gitar maupun bass koleksinya tidak terjatuh dan lecet.

Kemudian ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada dikamarnya dan ketiga anjingnya pun ikut merebahkan diri dikarpet dekat sofa tersebut. Kyuubi pun mengambil gitar kesayangannya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka kotak case gitarnya tersebut lalu memetik sebuah nada dari gitar orange kesayangannya itu dan mulai bernyanyi.

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside It was a rush**

**What a rush**

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me It's just too much Just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

Ketika menyanyikan lirik tersebut, sekelebat ingatan tentangnya dan Itachi perlahan muncul.

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized**

**So mesmerized And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we could be? Where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath When I look at you?**

Kyuubi pun teringat saat ia bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Itachi diminimarket tadi.

**Are you holding back Like the way I do?**

**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going Away Going away**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

Kyuubi galau… *dicekek* xD

**When we're hanging, Spending time, boy, are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this Into something that'll last Last forever Forever**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized**

**So mesmerized**

**And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think When your all alone**

**All that we could be, Where this thing could go**

**Am i crazy or falling in love**

**Is this real or just another crush**

**Do you catch a breath, When i look at you, Are you holding back, Like the way i do**

**Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away**

**But i know this crush aint' going Away ya ya ya yaaa**

**Going away ya ya ya yaaa**

**Going away ya ya ya yaaa**

**( David Archuleta - Cruch)**

Kemudian Kyuubi pun meletakan gitar kesayangannya tersebut disebelahnya. Serta membuka kacamata hitam yang sedaritadi membingkai matanya dan terlihatlah manik sapphire gelap yang menunjukan kegagahan dan ketajaman tersebut.

'Haaaaa' ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia teringat dengan kata-kata Iruka yang mengatakan bahwa Naru hanya berkunjung ke mansion seminggu sekali untuk mengajak main para jagoannya (read guguk). Kyuubi pun menyeringai jahil memikirkan ide jahil untuk adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Nee bukannya hari ini jadwal kalian bermain dengan Naru-chan? Huh" tanya Kyuu kepada ketiga husky kesayangannya tersebut. Dan seraya mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi, ketiga anjing tersebut menjawabnya dengan gonggongan kecil dari mulut ketiganya.

"Guk"

'This is the show time' batin Kyuubi

Kemudian ia pun menghubungi Naru menggunakan ponsel canggihnya tersebut.

'Tut…. Tut…..'

/Moshi-moshi Kyuu-nii….. Ad-/ ucap Naru diseberang sambungan telefon tetapi ucapannya dipotong oleh teriakan Kyuubi.

"Hey Rubah! Aku mendapat kabar bahwa ketiga jagoanku hilang dari kandangnya! Ck kau memang tak bisa diandalkan. Cari mereka sampai ketemu! Satu jam lagi aku akan menghubungimu!" teriak Kyuubi murka. Kemudian setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya secara sepihak.

Kemudian ia mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

_**To : Iruka**_

_**From : Kyuubi**_

_**Jangan beritahu Naru jika aku sudah kembali! Dan beritahukan kepada semua butler berpura-puralah ketiga anjingku hilang. Aku ingin melihat reaksi Rubah kesayanganku.**_

Setelah itu ia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Khukhukhu…. Rasakan itu Rubah" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya dan kembali bermain bersama ketiga anjing kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naru yang terlihat sudah berpakaian seperti biasa tampaknya mereka sudah membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya. Naru memakai t-shirt putih berlengan pendek bertuliskan 'Bitchachos' dipadukan dengan hot pans dark blue. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan t-shirt polos panjang berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans tanggung miliknya.

Terlihat dengan piring kosong dihadapan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik Naru berdering, mendengar ponselnya berbunyi Naru pun segera mengambil barang tersebut yang tergeletak disebelah piring kosong bekas sarapannya tadi.

"Moshi-moshi Kyuu-nii….. Ad-" ucap Naru diseberang sambungan telefon tetapi ucapannya dipotong oleh teriakan Kyuubi.

/Hey Rubah! Aku mendapat kabar bahwa ketiga jagoanku hilang dari kandangnya! Ck kau memang tak bisa diandalkan. Cari mereka sampai ketemu! Satu jam lagi aku akan menghubungimu!/ teriak Kyuubi murka. Kemudian setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya secara sepihak.

'Deg' tubuh Naru pun menegang karena shock mendengar kabar dari Kyuubi bahwa ketiga anjing kesayangan Kyuubi hilang ditambah teriakan murka Kyuubi ditelefon tadi.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya terdiam dengan ponsel masih ditelinganya pun menyadarkan Naru.

"Nee Dobe kau kenapa?" ucap Sasuke khawatir yang melihat wajah Naru memucat.

"Teme…." jawab Naru gugup.

"Hey bicara yang benar" tutur Sasuke yang sekarang memandang wajah kekasihnya khawatir.

"Tadi Kyuu-nii menelefonku…. Ia… ia marah karena ketiga anjing manisnya hilang dari kandang Suke… ia bilang aku tak becus menjaga mereka…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Teme?" jelas Naru lirih.

'Anjing manis? Pria bertampang iblis seperti itu memelihara anjing manis?' batin Sasuke merendahkan Kyuubi. Karena mendengar kata ambigu yang Naru ucapkan tersebut membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa anjing manis yang dipelihara Kyuubi itu seperti Chihuahua atau puddle. Wakakakakak xD *dicekek*

"Dimana mereka ditempatkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di mansion Namikaze, Suke" jawab Naru lirih, ia masih shock dan takut jika ketiga anjing kesayangannya dan kesayangannya Anikinya tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari kediamannya itu.

"Ayo kita cari Dobe" ajak Sasuke dengar suara lembut seraya mengelus surai pirang tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kyaaaa sankyuu Teme" teriak Naru ceria langsung memeluk kekasihnya.

Kemudian mereka saling memeluk namun pelukan tersebut hanya berirama beberapa detik, lalu mereka mengambil beberapa benda untuk mereka gunakan demi menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Seperti Naru, ia memakai cardigan coklat, beanie abu-abu dikepalanya serta kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memakai kacamata hitam kesayangannya saja.

Setelah itu mereka turun ke lobi apartement dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah mobil mewah, Pagani zonda clinque roadster milik Sasuke dan kemudian mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat gagah dibalik stir kendali mobil tersebut, sedangkan Naru duduk disampingnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya Dobe" ucap Sasuke kepada Naru.

"Siap!" balas Sang bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

Kemudian mereka pun sampai dikediaman milik keluarga Naru setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan dari apartement mereka, ketika sampai dimension terlihat para butler tengah mencari anjing milik Kyuubi tersebut.

'Besar sekali mansion ini….. Kenapa si Dobe memilih tinggal diapartement?' batin Sasuke ketika melihat begitu besarnya mansion tersebut, ya walau ukurannya sama besarnya dengan mansion milik keluarganya tetapi tetap saja ia dibuat heran oleh kekasihnya itu.

Naru dan Sasuke yang melihat seorang kepala butler Namikaze pun segera menghampirinya.

"Iruka-nii mengapa mereka bisa hilang?" tanya Naru sambil membuka kacamatanya dan mengaikatnya dibagian dada t-shirtnya, begitupun juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ah Naru-sama…. Kami tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa hilang. Kami semua sedang berusaha mencari mereka, aku takut Kyuubi-sama akan marah besar" jawab Iruka berpura-pura sedih.

Naru yang mendengar jawaban dari Iruka pun terlihat gusar dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke seraya mengajaknya untuk mencari guguk kesayangan Anikinya.

Kemudian setelah berputar-putar mencari disekeliling mansion yang besar dan luarnya nauzubillah itu, mereka berdua pun berakhir diruangan televisi milik keluarga Namikaze. Mereka kelelahan mencari tetapi ketiga anjing tersebut tidak diketemukan.

"Nee hiks Teme…. Apa yang harus hiks aku katakan kepada Kyuu-nii? Hiks" tanya Naru sambil terisak diatas sofa.

"Sttt….. sudahlah Dobe jangan menangis. Kita akan cari lagi nanti" ucap Sasuke seraya menenangkan kekasihnya yang terisak, kemudian Sasuke pun memeluk Naru agar isakannya mereda.

Tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sedang berpelukan diatas sofa. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga megah yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai satu tersebut, dan entah kebetulan atau apa tangga tersebut persis berada dihadapan ruang televisi.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Bunyi langkah kaki Kyuubi disusul dengan langkah kecil ketiga anjing kesayangannya.

"Sudah lelah mencarinya nee Baka Imouto?" tutur Kyuubi dari tangga dengan ketiga anjing husky yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi kaki Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan seriangai iblisnya.

"Guk Guk Guk" disusul dengan gonggangan ketiga husky miliknya.

"Kyuu-nii…." ucap Naru terkejut melihat sosok pemuda gagah dihadapannya dengan anjing-anjing manis yang ia cari tadi sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

'Kyuu-nii? Namikaze Kyuubi?' batin Sasuke yang terkejut juga tetapi ditutupinya dengan muka datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *jingkrakjingkrak***

**Btw gomenne minna aku baru bisa memposting chapter ini sekarang soalnya gara-gara kesehatanku yang menurun minggu kemarin membuat aku kehilangan ide dan malas untuk mengetik berjam-jam dihadapan laptop hehe Gomen *bungkukbungkuk***

**Dan maaf kali ini Berry tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian…. Gomenasai *bungkuk lagi***

**Berry akan membalasnya dichapter depan…. Dan itupun jika ada yang mereview hehe *pundung***

**Aku tunggu ya reviewnya dikotak yang itu….. *tunjuk kotak review***

**Kira-kira ada yang punya ide untuk rencana-rencana jahat Sakura untuk mengganggu hubungan SasuNaru dichapter depan? Jika ada yang mau memberi idea tau masukkan silakan tinggalkan review hehe^^**

**Sekali lagi Berry mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers maupun para senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita abal milikku ini hehe**

**Sankyuu^^**

**Review?^^**


End file.
